Making A Family
by JulieM
Summary: Setting: London...This is one take on how the 'baby deal' might pan out. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Making a Family

Spoilers: Putting this first, just in case. Um, the series ender; Fair Winds and Following Seas. But how many people haven't actually heard about how JAG ended? If you haven't and don't want to know then stop reading this now. Also deals with the events in episodes; 'Yeah Baby', 'Jag-San Diego and 'Four Percent Solution.'

Summary: This story is set in London, fifteen months after the events of FW&FS, the series ender. There have been lots of developments in this time. Mattie's is now living with Harm and Mac, who are now married. I've really loved all of the stories I have read so far, especially everyone's take on how Harm and Mac's wedding might have taken place and how they might have dealt with starting to set up a home together. I don't want to start rehashing everything immediately after the last episode, so there's going to be a slight jump, to end up where things in London are mostly settled…However, there is one thing that we JAG fans have been holding onto since the episode "Yeah Baby"; yep, Harm and Mac's baby deal. This has never really been resolved, because although Harm did say to Mac, when they reached the five-year deadline, that he still did want to have a child with her, we also know from the events of "Four Percent Solution" that the chances of having children 'naturally' (I use the term loosely, because I know many people regard their children to be theirs naturally, no matter the circumstances in which they come into the family) are vastly stacked against them. I used the term 'Making a Family' because it is sufficiently vague. As this story shows, there is more than one way to 'make a family.' This is just my take on what might have happened, had JAG continued…

Rating: At the moment this is a PG-13, or T, but that might change. If it does, I will put a clear warning on it.

Category: Harm/Mac shipper. This is also a bit of a Bud/Harriet fic, too.

Disclaimer: JAG does not belong to me, nor do any of the tv programs briefly mentioned; CSI, Law & Order and Forensic Academy. I'm just a science nut. Also, I don't make any money from what I write, just get to exercise my imagination so that it doesn't get too out of control! Anyway, enjoy! And please review...

Looking away from the case file, which he had long since stopped reading, Captain Harmon Rabb Junior decided that he'd leave the case reviews until tomorrow morning. If he could get into the office early, he'd have plenty of time before the morning meeting to go over the cases before he assigned them to his officers. With a deep sigh, his gaze wandered automatically to the framed picture on his desk. The smile spread across his face as he gazed at 'his girls.' It was funny, he didn't even recall the first time he started thinking about Mac and Mattie like that. He just knew that every time he did, his heart would swell with pride.

Since coming to the UK, things had not been easy, but Mac and Mattie had adjusted amazingly well to the change of country.

Mattie especially had come on in leaps and bounds, having still been confined a wheelchair for a month after setting wheel (her words!) on British soil. Four days a week, she went to rehabilitation sessions that usually lasted half the day. For another few hours until Mac secured and could come to pick her up, Mattie received tuition so that she would not fall behind with her education. And with the help that Mac was able to give her, Mattie was making progress that seemed nothing short of miraculous, considering how doctors in DC had been unsure if she would ever regain consciousness, let alone ever move again.

And Mac…Harm felt a lump in his throat when he thought about how much Mac had given up for him and Mattie. It may have cost her a command post and perhaps even a promotion to full Colonel, but Mac always refused to see it that way.

"It's all how you think about it," she had replied, when Harm had brought up the subject, "On the flipside, I've got what I've always wanted; a good man, lots of comfortable shoes and a family I've always wanted to be a part of."

Harm never saw any hesitation in her words, she said them without having to think about it. Her original goals in life really must have changed and Harm hoped that they had done so for the better.

"And the great career?" he had asked about the change to her previous goals.

"I've got a career that is good and I've got the chance to work on it even more," she had shrugged her shoulders, nonplused, "No matter what, I'd be doing that anyway. The speed of acceleration makes no difference to me."

So Harm had taken her at her word. She now worked on a part-time basis at the American Embassy in London, advising on legal matters and really did seem to value her work, though not nearly so much as her family. He had recalled the word she had used, 'family.'

Yeah, that's what he, Mac and Mattie were, even though Mattie wasn't actually biologically related to them. It didn't matter one bit to Mac, although she and Harm were still holding onto the hope that they could add to the family. But the future for the family was bright and it was something that Harm gave thanks for, every day.

The house was darkened when he got home and he wondered where everyone could be. He got his answer once he got to the doorway into the living room.

"Hey there," he greeted, smiling at Mac, who was sitting with the lights dimmed, watching something on the television.

"Hey there!" Mac's smile lit the room, "Good day?"

Harm nodded, "Yeah, but much the same as yesterday. Once we get through all of the backlog, it'll be better. Everybody's working hard, though.

"Good," Mac nodded in approval.

You could take the Colonel out of JAG, but you couldn't take JAG out of the Colonel!

"Where's Mattie?" Harm asked, curious.

"She's already gone to bed," Mac told him, regretfully, "She had such a hectic day that she could barely keep her eyes open through dinner. She must have been busy, she's been in bed for hours already. But I won't be surprised if she sleeps right through."

Harm nodded, understanding.

"Maybe it's for the best," he pondered, "I'm sure she'll have more of the same tomorrow."

Mac nodded, concurring with him, then smiled wistfully.

"What?" Harm asked, smiling also.

"I'm just really proud of her, you know?" Mac admitted.

"Yeah," he pulled her into a hug, "I know exactly what you mean."

And in silence, they settled down to watch America's Finest.

(AN: America's Finest is a set of programs that show on Channel Five in the UK. It consists of CSI and Law and Order. Depending on the night of the week, it is either one episode of CSI Miami, Vegas or New York with one episode of Law and Order the original series, Special Victims Unit or Criminal Intent. It was a tradition while I was at university and a chance to reconnect with home for my American flat mates! If we were lucky, afterwards we'd get an episode of Forensic Academy afterwards. It was always hard getting up for early lectures the next day, but well worth it!)

Afterwards, he turned off the television set and scooped his sleepy wife into his arms, to carry her to bed. She didn't say a thing or even look at him in question. This wasn't a common occurrence, but she just seemed to sense the need in him to show her his love for her. And as Mac always did, she accepted what he offered her and reciprocated in her own way.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Harm asked as he watched his daughter potter about the kitchen on her crutches, getting all of her belongings together.

On Fridays she got a ride to the rehab centre from the parents of a friend who also attended. He returned the favor on Tuesdays, because he was in work early for consultation with the junior officers under his command. Harm had been glad when Mattie had met Becky, the daughter of a British Minister of Parliament.

"Oh," she said, "The usual…a bit of torture on the rack, then perhaps some manhandling…If I do really well, they might put me in irons!"

Harm and Mac both laughed, not only at the joke, but because Mattie seemed to be taking it so well and they were, as a result, even more intensely proud of her.

When Harm continued to watch her carefully, ever her protector, she decided to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll be fine."

Harm just nodded and let Mattie get on with things, which is what she always did. She always believed that she would be 'just fine.' The specialist here in the UK was much more optimistic about her long-term recovery, not just her 'adjustment to her present condition,' than those in the US. And it wasn't that her doctors in DC had been doubtful about her abilities. In fairness they had known her for less time than her doctors here. But also, her doctors in DC had been more cautious, because her injuries at that point in time had been largely unknown. With the time that she had been in London, Mattie's body had had a chance to recover what function it could and doctors could now see what damage remained and were able to plan out what needed working on in order to compensate.

But if there was one thing that was a Godsend, it was that Mattie's neurological capabilities had been unharmed. She would always be the same Mattie that Harm and Mac loved, although there would always be some things that they would have to assist her with. All in all, Mattie had been very lucky. She was still a ways off 'full recovery,' but it was a goal that she worked towards, every day, with Harm and Mac at her side.

Just then, they were all startled from their separate thoughts by the beep of a horn outside.

"That's Becky and her Mom," Mattie told them, "Bye Dad, bye Mom…I'll see you on Sunday," Mattie quickly bid them goodbye, hugging them both.

"You want me to help y…"

Harm was quickly cut off.

"No, thanks. I'm good."

And with that, Mattie was gone.

"I forgot that she was staying with Jen this weekend," Harm told Mac, as they both continued with their breakfast.

_What do people think? Any good? Should I continue? Please, please, please review..._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Jen Coates was the first one to greet Harm as he walked into the bullpen. He waved her off as she went to stand up and to attention.

"At ease, Jen," he told her with a smile, "It's far too early for any of that."

She just smiled, it was something that Harm insisted on every morning when he came in before anyone else showed up.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee, Sir?" Jen asked, not quite able to drop the formal address completely.

"That would be great," he thanked her.

While she was gone, Harm remembered how thankful he and Mac were that Jen had agreed to come with them to London. Originally, Mac had requested her to go with her to San Diego, but once the coin was flipped, things had changed. It was Mac who had suggested that Harm request her for his command.

A few minutes later Jen returned and Harm thanked her for the caffeine buzz.

Before he dismissed her, Harm asked, "Did Mac and I ever say how grateful we are that you decided to come here with us, Petty Officer?"

"Just about every day, Sir, and that's not counting the times Mattie tells me the same thing," Jen joked, before becoming serious, "I'm glad to be here with you, Mattie and the Colonel, Sir."

She and Harm shared a smile, before Jen moved to leave.

"Could you send in Commander Roberts, once he arrives, please, Petty Officer?"

"Will do, Sir," Jen nodded, then disappeared out into the outer office.

After working for about twenty minutes straight, Harm looked at his watch to find that it is past the usual time for Bud to come in. On days when there was a staff meeting to assign cases, Bud was usually there at least thirty minutes in advance. (Bud was his Chief of Staff.) And on top of that, he had been lending his advice to one of Bud's more tricky cases. Still, Harm knew not to let it bother him, for he knew that his friend had his hands full at home, with four children and another one on the way. He was sure that Bud would come to see him as soon as he arrived. If needed, he would push the weekly meeting back an hour or so.

The knock on the door came not too long after and Harm immediately gave his authorization to enter. Indeed it was Bud, but Harm could see that there was something more to his tardiness than just plain bad luck. The look on Bud's face suggested that the morning had been a taxing one, but Harm could see that it was more than just the hour spent in a traffic jam. As a result, he decided not to give Bud a tickling off, as he would to any other officer (Bud included) for such an offense. For one thing, it was extremely rare for Bud to arrive late for work, it had never happened in their time here and only rarely during their time in Falls Church, Virginia. Harm actually counted himself lucky that Bud and Harriet had changed their minds about the move to London, when they had been so resolute. They had the whole family to uproot, move and transplant in this new culture. He doubted that the move had been simple, especially for the kids. And Bud and Harriet had moved away from a place that was home to them, where they had buried the daughter they had lost soon after birth.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Sir…" Bud stammered as he flustered into Harm's office.

He immediately opened up his briefcase and took out his case files, taking a seat and began arranging the papers within them across the desk into organized little piles.

"No problem, Commander," Harm tells him, "It's never happened before, I'm sure it was a one-off."

"Yes, Sir. It'll never happen again, Sir," Bud assured him.

"Is, uh…everything alright at home?" Harm asked, carefully, "With Harriet and the kids?"

"Oh, they're fine, Sir. You know Harriet, she can handle anything that is thrown her way…It's just the usual things with the boys; 'AJ ate the marshmallows in my cereal'…Jimmy poked me in the nose'…'He's pulling faces at me.' Boys will be boys, Sir."

Harm could not help but smile a bit at the antics of his Godsons before he and Bud set to work.

"Okay, Sir, about the Whitechapel appeal…"

Bud was surprised to find Mac on the other end of the line, when he picked up the ringing telephone.

"Ma'am!" he exclaimed, before he had adequately got his brain into gear.

"It's 'Mac', Bud. I don't work in your chain of command anymore."

"Of course, Ma'…Mac. Was it the Captain you were trying to get hold of? 'Cause he's in a meeting and has asked not to be disturbed and PO Coates is on her lunch break…"

"No, actually it was y…"

Just then the call-waiting signaled on Bud's end of the line.

"I'm really sorry, Ma'…Mac. I've got a call on the other line and I've been waiting for it all day…Would you possibly mind waiting for just one minute?"

"Not a problem, Bud," Mac indicated.

Bud switched lines and found that it was the person he'd been trying to get hold of earlier that morning after the staff meeting.

"Hi, Ms Peters…Yes, I did try and get hold of you earlier…Yes, it's about the kid's school uniforms…Well, it's really starting to get cooler, now that winter is getting closer…Harriet and I think that they will be needing blazers, soon…Yes…And how do we go about that? I know where we can buy the uniforms, of course…Yes, okay…"

Bud listened carefully as the woman reeled off a set of instructions.

"Okay," Bud nodded, That sounds just fine…Yes, thank you, Ms. Peters. Goodbye then."

Absentmindedly, he cut off the call, then was interrupted by PO Coates. Once she left the office, he picked up the phone again and had by now forgotten about Mac still waiting on the line. Bud went to call Harriet, so that he could relate what Ms. Peters had told him, unaware that he was already on a call.

"Hello? Bud?" Mac asked, puzzled.

"Hi, it's me," Bud obviously thought he was talking to Harriet, "I checked with Ms. Peters and she said it was fine for us to get the children's blazers. She said that she'll put a check in the post to cover the cost…"

"Bud?" Mac spoke up again, 'Uh, it's me…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ma'am," Bud apologized profusely, "I just don't know what's come over me today!"

"That's okay, Bud," Mac dismissed, "I know the feeling myself…It wasn't harm I was trying to get hold of, it was you. I haven't been able to get hold of Harriet, all I got this morning was the answer phone."

"Sorry, Ma'am," Bud told her, "But it was Little AJ's class trip today. They were going to the zoo and Harriet volunteered to be a 'helper Mom.' But she should be home soon…"

"Well, since I'm already talking to you…Harm and I were wondering if it would be okay if we dropped by at some point tomorrow, to see the kids? Mattie's going to be staying with Jen for the weekend and you know how Harm and I love to see our Godchildren."

"Tomorrow, Ma'am?"

"Only if it would be convenient for you and Harriet. If you already have plans…"

"No, not at all, Ma'am," Bud quickly explained, "But I think I should probably check with Harriet first, just to make sure, Ma'am."

"Of course," Mac nodded.

"But I don't see her saying anything but yes, Ma'am."

"Okay then…Well, if you could let Harm and I know, then, once you've had a chance to check with Harriet."

"Will do, Ma'am," Bud nodded, "I was about to call her anyway, to talk about the kid's…"

"Uniforms?" Mac finished, smiling.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mac was sure she could hear Bud's embarrassed grin through the phone, "Well, we should see you tomorrow."

_AN: Okay, only hints so far, but you'll find out more later on. Stay tuned..._


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Mac smiled to herself when she thought about her phone conversation with Bud. It was puzzling, though, that somebody was sending he and Harriet a check for the cost of the boy's school uniforms…but she didn't know how it worked here. Maybe the military helped to meet the cost of school uniforms. AJ was in grade school now and Jimmy went to kindergarten at the same school and they both required uniforms. It must get pretty costly, paying for summer and winter uniforms, especially since kids of this age grew out of them so quickly. And when your younger kids went to a child-minder's twice a week when you were on part-time duty as Harriet was. Yes, Mac knew that they needed the money that Harriet's wage brought in, she and Bud had said so before.

"Well," Mac decided that that must be it, "it sounds as if they've got everything in hand."

"Wow, looks like you've had a busy day, today," Harm commented, as he arrived home.

And so Mac had, she had painted the entire kitchen, the last room in the house that really needed some work.

"I have," Mac looked up from the newspaper.

"Oh and Bud says tomorrow is fine, just not in the morning, because he and Harriet are taking the kids out to get their blazers for school…Funny, I thought they'd taken care of AJ and Jimmy's school uniforms already."

"Many schools here have uniform coats and jackets," Mac told him, "They don't need anything that warm in September, but once the cold weather starts to set in…"

"Oh, okay," Harm nodded, getting a drink from the fridge and sitting down beside her.

"Oh!" Harm glanced over as Mac exclaimed, "Did you read about this article about the house in Potter's Green that burnt down. It was a foster home and now thirteen kids have had to be quickly fitted into other care homes. What a shame!"

"Yeah," Harm nodded, "Jen was telling me about it when I returned from lunch."

They decided to stay in that night and Mac was glad because she had something to talk to Harm about and she'd rather do it in the privacy and comfort of their own home.

"Is it okay if we have a serious talk after dinner, Harm?" she asked as she dished the dinner out for the two of them.

"Of course it is," Harm told her, nodding, "Nothing's wrong, is it?"

"Not wrong, no," Mac assured him, "But it's not exactly something great, either."

Harm patiently waited until they were done with dinner. Finally, they had both cleared their plates.

"Well…I know that we said we'd wait a while before we discussed this again properly," Mac was finding trouble knowing how to explain, "But, well, I got my period again today…"

With a regretful purse of his lips, Harm nodded in sympathy. Well, not quite sympathy, but at least empathy, for he did feel the hurt as much as Mac did.

They had decided that, while they weren't going to let it get too serious, they were not going to use protection, as they knew that their chances of conceiving would decrease as time went by. This had been over ten months before and still their greatest wish was banished every month.

"I'm sorry, baby," Harm told his wife sincerely, "I know how hard this is for you…"

"As hard as it is," Mac admitted, "I know that the reality of having children is going to be harder, once we choose to really embrace that."

Again Harm nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, softly, "While we did agree that we weren't going to take everything too serious, part of me thinks that maybe we have been trying to put of what inevitably lies ahead of us. But, and I don't think that I'm the only one, I feel that no matter what we agreed, I have been taking this seriously, getting my hopes up. This has always been at the forefront of my mind, all the time…"

By the look on Mac's face, she had been feeling just the same way.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one!" she managed to choke out, trying to keep back the tears.

Mac rose from her place at the table and when she crossed to him, Harm automatically pulled her down to sit on his lap and hugged her. They spent a few minutes consoling each other with cuddles, soft touches and kisses.

"I don't think we should panic," Mac finally spoke up again, "But I think we need to accept that 'this' isn't going to happen the way we'd hoped it would. And I do think that we should discuss our options and decide what direction we're going to go in…"

She was glad when Harm agreed.

Nearly eleven months earlier, when they had decided to 'let nature take it's course' and 'see what happened,' they had still been holding onto a great deal of hope that they would somehow beat the odds. A child of their own was a dream, though there were other ways to go about it than 'the natural way.' There was IVF, but both Harm and Mac had expressed doubts. It seemed that with Mac's endometriosis that the problem would not be just conceiving, but carrying a child to full term, due to the scarring on her uterus. The procedure was also an expensive option not just in terms of money (though Harm's Mom and Stepdad had offered help to overcome this) but also physically and emotionally.

"I don't want to put you through that if I don't have to," Harm told Mac, as they discussed it.

They both discussed surrogacy, though they both knew from prior discussions that this option did kind of scare them both. They weren't sure what protection they would have in the event that the surrogate mother changed her mind. They weren't sure if they could deal with that, it would be like losing a child whom they had already come to love. It was a truly personal decision, but they both knew that they weren't completely comfortable with the idea.

"It still feels as invasive as the IVF," Mac shook her head, gently, "If not physically, then emotionally. I think the stress would be too much."

Harm nodded in understanding.

"So…"

"So, that leads us to the option of adoption," Harm finished, "Well, like we've both acknowledged before, technically, deciding on this option would technically mean that the child wouldn't actually be ours."

Mac just shrugged and pointed out, "It depends on your definition of 'ours.' Mattie's 'ours,' though she isn't biologically related to us…And you know that doesn't make any difference to me…"

Harm just smiled, proud of the 'two women in his life.'

"Go on," he prompted, sensing that Mac had more she wanted to say on the matter.

"Well, I know that adoption can take years, sometimes and if anything, it would limit our time for consideration more than our other two 'avenues.' We would have to decide if we wanted to give up on the idea of having our own biological children and go down the road of having children who weren't born to us, but loving them as if they were."

"I know we could, Mac. But I am nearer to forty than when we last talked about this," Harm pointed out, "I'm not sure what limits adoptive candidates have upon them."

"There's that, too," Mac accepted, then added, "I think we're in a good position to offer a stable home to a child who needs one. I'm only working part-time, you've got your captaincy, we've got a good wage coming in and Mattie's continuing to make fantastic progress."

"She would play just as big a part in our decisions about adding to our family," Harm nodded.

"And I know how much Mattie means to you, Harm," Mac told him, "So it seems like a viable option, in my mind, at least. Of course, I think we should both think about it and our other options seriously, before we discard any in favor of another."

"I promise," Harm pulled Mac in for a hug as he promised, "I'll give this some personal thought and we can discuss it with each other again. And of course, with Mattie, once we've come to some agreement…As for now, what do you say to getting an early night? This week's been manic and I could use some beauty sleep."

Okay, but you're looking _just fine_ from where I'm standing," Mac joked as she playfully nipped at Harm's chin, playfully.

Mac couldn't hold in the very un-marine-like giggle that rose from her throat as Harm grabbed her around the waist and playfully tugged her towards the bedroom.

"Mmmm…" he growled out. From where he was kissing her neck, "Nobody likes a suck-up, MacKenzie!"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Hmmm," Harm and Mac snuggled deeper into the covers as the birdsong and sunshine penetrated their sleepy cocoon, "I think we should just stay here and snuggle…Besides, Bud and Harriet have that shopping to do for the kids."

Mac couldn't help but agree. It was far too warm and peaceful being wrapped up in Harm's arms. It certainly beat having to brave the cold tile floor of the bathroom to get into the shower! She was definitely not going to enjoy winter this year. And they called this mild!

"Yeah," she murmured softly, "Let's just stay right here…"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harm tightened his arms around her and nuzzled his face further into the back of her neck.

With a sigh of contentment, Mac thought about how blissful this was. As much as she enjoyed and celebrated the more physical aspects of their relationships, she felt it was good for them to be like this and not automatically expect it to lead to something more. Harm was a fantastic and generous lover, but this reminded her that he loved her no matter what and that their spiritual relationship could exist independently of their physical one.

"Let's go back to sleep, baby," Harm settled back into a close, but more sleep-permitting position, allowing her to feel safe and cherished, but still giving her some space too.

Mac didn't need any more encouragement than that.

000000

Bud and Harriet were just unpacking the car when Harm and Mac showed up, that afternoon.

"Oops, looks like we're a bit too early, Harm," Mac noted, as they got out of their car.

After wandering over, they went to apologize, but Harriet waved them off.

"No, we're the ones who are late," she told them, "When you're taking care of school supplies and you've got three primary- and one pre-schooler, as well as two infants in tow, things can take more time than you expected."

Harm and Mac's eyes flitted to the back window of the car and they could see three little people, mercifully occupied by the in-car entertainment system.

"Uh, Harriet?" Harm questioned, then joked, "You said…'three primary and one pre-schooler?' Did you pop out another couple while we weren't looking?"

As Bud moved to usher the kids out of the car, Harriet explained, quickly, "Well, I can't say too much right now…I will explain later…but we're going to have a couple extra staying for a bit."

Bud brought the older children around to them, then went back to the middle seat for Jimmy and the twins, who were in their car seats. For a second, Harm and Mac took in the sight of Harriet's newly acquired, 'extra children,' trying to downplay their surprise and curiosity.

"AJ, sweetie," Harriet suggested to her oldest child, "Why don't you introduce your little friends to your Godparents?"

He dutifully did so, but his young mind didn't think about two sides to the situation.

"This is my Auntie Mac and Uncle Harm," he told his friends, "Uncle Harm works with my Dad and my Aunty Mac used to."

The two little faces shifted between the new grown-ups and their friend as AJ spoke.

Finally, when he was done, they uttered a small, "hello," that was confident, but just came from two very small individuals.

"This is Tiegan and Tyler," Harriet finished the introduction, when she realized that AJ hadn't completely grasped her instructions.

"You two can call AJ's Aunt and Uncle 'Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, kids," Harriet told the children, who nodded.

"How about we give you guys a hand with all of these bags?" Mac suggested and with that, they all made their way indoors.

When they were all settled inside with coffee, Harm was surprised when AJ's friend Tyler came over to him.

"Mr. Rabb?" asked the little boy with very curly, dark blond hair, "AJ says that you fly airplanes…Is that true?"

"Yeah," Harm smiled at the small boy, "I used to be a pilot. I work where AJ's Dad does, now, but I still fly when I get the chance."

"Wow," the little girl, Tiegan, sitting beside AJ pronounced, "That's ace, Mr. Rabb!"

"You two can call me Harm, if you want to," Harm told them both, kindly, "It'll be a lot easier than saying 'Mr Rabb' all the time. I'm not used to being called 'Mr.' It makes me feel old!"

"Oh," Tyler's face became serious, "Nana Moon doesn't like us calling grown-ups by their Christian names…"

"She says it's disrespectful," Tiegan added, as the two of them watched the two grown-ups carefully through wide eyes.

"That's okay…" Harm tried to put them at ease, "I suppose 'Mr. Rabb' is alright."

"So, are you guys twins?" Mac asked, trying to divert the attention away to another subject. She had become more and more curious as the minutes passed and she could tell that Harm was, too.

The kids smiled and shook their heads at her question.

"She's a whole month younger than me," Tyler indicated to Tiegan beside him.

"I'm not a whole month younger, Tyler," she protested, "It's less than that! And it doesn't mean that I can't still thrash you!"

"You can not!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"And when was the last time you ever thrashed me at anything?" Tyler challenged.

"Just today!" Tiegan met his challenge, "At the zoo."

As the argument continued, Harriet brought through the cookie tin, offering them around.

"The kids are in AJ's class at school," she explained, over the noise in the background, "And the class went on a trip to the zoo."

When Tyler and Tiegan still hadn't stopped, she gently reasoned, "Now, now, you two…Tell Mr. and Mrs. Rabb what a good time we had at the zoo today."

The argument was settled with a fresh challenge, "Yeah well, I'll beat you next time. And I won't need a head start, either."

Harm and Mac were reminded of their rivalry during the Jag-A-Thon in DC, a few years back.

The children then began to tell them about their trip to the zoo.

But Bud nearly choked on his tea when Tiegan, Tyler and AJ told them about the Mommy and Daddy bear 'wrestling.'

Harm and Mac just laughed as Harriet thumped Bud on the back to help get the liquid up and out of his lungs. Well, at least the rivalry had been put aside for now.

000000


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Mrs. Roberts?" Tiegan approached Harriet, later on, "Please could you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure, sweetie," Harriet nodded, guiding the little girl with a hand to her shoulder, "Did you forget since this morning?"

"I know where it is from AJ's room," the girl explained her predicament, "But I forgot where it is from here."

Harriet showed her up the stairs and along the hall

Meanwhile, downstairs, Harm and Bud watched the kids where they were playing with Lego on the floor. A quiet conversation between the older boys gave Harm and Mac a bit more insight into the situation.

"Tyler? Is Tiegan your girlfriend?"

"No!" the little boy spat with a revulsion that only a child could muster in response to such a question.

"But you do live in the same house?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, is she your sister, then?"

"Kinda…she's my foster-sister, so that means that I have to watch out for her…Even though I don't want to."

This last bit was hastily inserted, when Tyler obviously didn't think that what he had said would impress his peer very much.

"My Mom says I have to watch out for my brothers and sister, too," AJ told him, in sympathy.

Harriet and Tiegan returned, but missed out on the funny little 'male-bonding' session.

A short time later, Harriet asked all of them,

"Does anybody have any preferences what we have for dinner?"

Harm and Mac had earlier agreed to stay, but only after Harriet assured them it would only be ordered in from one of the restaurants nearby.

"Mom!" AJ complained, "It's called 'Tea' here, not dinner! That's what we had this afternoon."

He was very sensitive about fitting in around the new friends he had made, so tried his best to conform to the way things were done over here. Bud and Harriet had learned much from what he experienced at school.

"Funny that, isn't it?" she commented to Mac, "That 'dinner' is what we call 'lunch', and 'tea' is what we call 'dinner.'"

"And how there isn't a single tea leaf involved in 'tea'," Bud pointed out, "I wonder what they call actual tea…They seem to be so fond of it here."

"A 'cuppa'," Tiegan answered for them.

"And coffee?" Harm asked the little girl.

"Just a 'coffee," she replied.

"Well," Harriet smiled, "I think it sounds like a whole other language!"

About an hour later, the doorbell rang and Harriet sent Bud to answer it, while she prepared the dinner table.

Bud was surprised to discover that it wasn't the delivery boy, but Wendy Moon, Tyler and Tiegan's foster Mother.

"Nana Moon!" The two young children cried, when Bud called them to see come see who was at the door.

Far from being the elderly lady that Harm and Mac had imagined when they had heard the name, 'Nana Moon' was only in her late-fifties, if that. Her hair, they could tell had once been light blond, but now was mostly faded to a white color. However, that was the only feature that belied her actual age, she looked quite young, otherwise.

"Hello my darlings!" she crouched down and greeted the children, pulling them both into a hug, "Have you two been behaving for Mr. And Mrs. Roberts?"

"They've been as good as gold," Bud told her, "I wish my own were as well-behaved as these two."

"Nana," Tiegan asked, urgently, "Did the fireman say what happened to our house? Are we going to get the money to fix it?"

"Never you mind about that, flower," Wendy told the child, "Robbie shouldn't have been telling you two of things like that anyway…No, Nana Moon will take care of all that. I want you two to be good for Mr. And Mrs. Roberts and to work hard at school. Your report cards will be written, soon and I want to see that your teacher thinks you are doing your very best. Promise me you will."

"Yes, Nana Moon," they both chorused.

After that, she urged the children to go back and rejoin AJ at the pile of Lego.

"Nana Moon needs to talk to Mr. Roberts for a moment."

When the children were gone and she was sure that they weren't listening, she asked Bud if he and Harriet would be able to manage for the rest of the weekend.

"I know you have so much else on your plate, what with your own children…"

"Oh, no," Bud assured her, "We're managing just fine. They're such good children, they've not given us any problems at all. Take all of the time you need to get all of your affairs into order, Wendy."

"Well," the lady pondered, "It's just that they're both so close…I haven't had too many problems with the other children, but there are few places in foster homes as it is. I'd hate to split Tyler and Tiegan up, they've been with me since they were only a couple of months old and I know that being apart would just destroy them. But nobody has space for two children…"

"Please don't worry about that for the time being," Bud tried to reassure her, "They're absolutely fine with us for the time being and because they're in the same class as AJ, it's just a case of there being two extra when we do the normal school run…Has there been any news on the house?"

Wendy gave a sigh as she shook her head, "No, the firefighters haven't managed to locate the source of the fire yet," she sighed, "It may take a few more days, yet and until we know for sure that it was covered by our insurance and they can't relocate us to another council house…I suppose we'll have to just wait it out. I'd like to think that none of the older children accidentally started the fire, but I couldn't be sure…They're good kids, but they are still just kids."

Bud nodded in understanding.

"Let's hope it doesn't some to that," Wendy finished.

"We're about to have dinner…uh, tea, Wendy…Would you like to join us?" Bud asked, as a knock sounded at the front door again.

"I'm sorry," Wendy apologized, "I'm afraid I'll have to get going. I still need to check on the rest of the children and they're all spread over a large distance…But please feel free to call me if there are any problems with the children. Bye-bye, Tyler, Tiegan. Nana Moon will come to see you again soon."

The children turned and waved goodbye, as Bud showed Wendy out the front door and let the delivery-man in.

Once all of the food was set out, everyone tucked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Once they arrived home, Harm and Mac felt exhausted, having spent the day playing with all of their Godchildren, as well as the couple extra who had been present. Goodness only knew how Bud and Harriet felt, who had had to entertain the kids all day and would also have to get them bathed and in bed before they would get any rest.

"I don't know how Bud and Harriet do it," Harm told Mac, remembering how Harriet had eaten her own dinner in stops and starts so that she could also feed the twins.

"They're amazing," Mac nodded, "although the children are good kids. But just because they're well-behaved, it doesn't stop you from getting tired out, all the same."

They were asleep almost as soon as the light was turned off, that night.

OOOO

"I'm glad I won't be working on Monday," Mac commented, as she got dressed after having a shower, "Bud and Harriet weren't sure how long they'd be, tonight."

Mac had offered to baby-sit for Bud and Harriet because, of course, it was a Sunday night and everyone else had early starts, the next day. Bud and Harriet had a meeting with Tyler and Tiegan's social worker, so that arrangements could be made so that the children would have everything they needed for the coming week. Originally, the plan had been for them to be moved to a new foster home by Sunday, but no places could be found for them. So now, Bud and Harriet had insisted that the children remain with them for the rest of the week. They just had to make sure all preparations were made concerning the kid's timetable and possible needs.

"It's nice of you to do this for them," Harm wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind as she dressed.

"I'd never have said no…It's just a shame I'll be gone before Mattie comes home," Mac commented, "What time is Jen bringing her by?"

"Eight," Harm told her, "They're going to catch a movie before that."

"Tell her I'm sorry I had to go out," Mac instructed.

"She'll understand," Harm assured her, "She loves those kids as much as we do."

Mac nodded, then got together all of her things. She had to be at Bud and Harriet's house by six-thirty, so that they could be at their meeting at the school by seven-thirty. As much as she loved her Godchildren, she couldn't help but hope the meeting would not run on for long. If she was lucky, Mattie might still be awake by the time she got home. But it was unlikely, for Mattie was an early riser and was usually in bed pretty early as a result.

OOOO

"Mrs. Rabb?" Tiegan asked Mac, putting down her book, "Why does fire always burn faster when the windows are open?"

"I don't know, Tiegan…Why do you ask?" Mac commented.

"Well, my foster brother Robbie said that maybe we might not get a new house, because some of the windows upstairs were left open. He said it made the fire burn faster and that's why it couldn't be put out faster."

"Well, fire needs air to burn," Mac considered, "But I think that without it, the fire would have just shattered the glass in the windows anyway. I'm sure that there wasn't anything anybody could have done to stop your home burning down, Tiegan, it just happened…Do you understand what I mean?"

"You mean that it wasn't anybody's fault?" Tiegan asked.

"Yeah," Mac nodded, "I'm sure that things will be fine and then all of the children will be able to go to a new home with Nana Moon. There's no need for you to worry about it."

"Okay," Tiegan nodded and carried on reading.

They were all upstairs in AJ's bedroom, because Mac had first contemplated how she was going to bath them all, then realized that she'd likely have to do it two at a time. If she occupied the other children with books in the bedroom next to the bathroom, she could take two children and the twins into the bathroom, bath two, watch the twins, but still be near to the other children in case she was needed.

"Okay, AJ, Jimmy, would you two like to be first in the bath?" she asked, trying to sound confident that she knew what she was doing.

"Can I finish my story?" AJ asked, but Mac managed to convince him that it would still be there once they were done.

"Tiegan, Tyler?" Mac asked the other children, "Please could you two stay in here while I get AJ and Jimmy washed? I don't want to worry about what you could be getting up to while I get them ready for bed."

"We'll stay right here and be good," Tyler nodded, "Promise."

"Okay, if you need me, I'll just be next door with AJ, Jimmy and the twins."

Once the first pair was done, Mac took them back through to the bedroom. As she closed the bedroom door and made her way back to where the twins were secured in their car-seats, she gave thanks for the squeaky bedroom door that allowed her some peace of mind. At least she'd be able to keep an ear out for them, if not an eye on them.

"Alright, you two," she announced.

This time around, it was harder, because she had to support the babies in the tub, so they only went in one at a time. Finally, they were washed, dried, powdered, diapered and dressed and Mac was able to put them to bed for the night.

Then she went back into AJ's bedroom for the final two.


	7. Chapter 7

AU: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate the support! And for those who are enjoying seeing the more maternal side of Mac, there will be more, I promise…

Part 7

"AJ, what are you doing?"Mac exclaimed as she discovered the boy rummaging through the chest of drawers. He had half-pulled off his pajamas and was in the process of looking for replacements.

"I wanna wear the ones with airplanes on them," he told Mac, who quickly found them and redressed him.

"Please don't decide to change your pajamas again," Mac chided him, gently, "I've still got to get Tyler and Tiegan ready for bed and it's already getting late. I'm sure that pair will do for tonight, okay?"

AJ nodded and settled back into his bed, which he was sharing with his younger brother, while Tiegan and Tyler would be taking the one Jimmy normally occupied.

"They're both pushed against the wall and they've got little guard rails up," Harriet had told her, earlier, "So there shouldn't be any little mishaps where anyone falls out of bed. This week, AJ and Jimmy, Tiegan and Tyler have just been top and tailing. It's not ideal, but with the amount of space we have, it'll have to do. They're only seven and the twins don't usually sleep through the night, so there was no way I could put them into the nursery to sleep…"

Mac hadn't even thought to ask about the bathing arrangements.

"Tyler, Tiegan?" she decided to just ask the children, "Do you two want to bathe separately like the twins did, or at the same time, like AJ and Jimmy?"

The boy and girl looked at each other for a second and replied, "We don't mind."

Mac was about to despair when, perhaps sensing that Mac was hoping for a bit more from them, Tiegan added, "Nana Moon usually puts three of us in the bath tub…Me, Tyler and Timmy."

"Is Timmy one of your foster-brothers?" Mac asked.

Both children nodded.

"Timmy's our foster sister. She's a year younger than us," Tyler told her, "but she goes to bed at nine o'clock like we do."

"She's got an imaginary friend called 'Ariel," Tiegan told Mac, giggling, "So when she's around, there are really four of us in the tub! Nana Moon says it is a good thing Tyler and me don't have any invisible friends, otherwise the tub would get very crowded!"

Mac just laughed as she brought the children through for their bath.

"Do you remember when you last had your hair washed?" she asked them both, when they were both on the tub.

"Mrs. Roberts washed our hair when we first got here," Tyler told her, to which Tiegan added, "Because it smelled like Grandpa Moon's pipe."

Mac took this to mean that it had smelt of smoke.

"That was Thursday night, right?"

The children both nodded.

The bath ritual was nearly completed half-an-hour later, once Mac had dressed Tiegan and Tyler in their pajamas. She had sighed in relief when she discovered a pair in blue and a pair in pink, at the bottom of the duffel bag that Harriet had pointed out earlier. No indecision about what to wear, here!

"Everybody into the bathroom," she ordered and four little sets of feet uniformly pattered out into the hall and into the still-steamy room next-door.

Once everybody had exhausted their allocation of minutes brushing, they were led back into the bedroom and helped into bed.

"Jimmy," AJ issued to his younger brother, "Don't scoot under the covers tonight."

"He put his feet in my face last night, Aunty Mac," he told his Godmother, "he was trying to slide right down the bed, but he forgot that I'm there, now. His toes nearly went up my nose!"

Mac just gave a smile and kissed AJ and Jimmy good night.

She wasn't quite sure what to do for the other two children, so just stooped and gave them a little hug and a caress on the head.

"Goodnight, you lot," she smiled, switching the main light off and the night-light on, "I'll just be downstairs if you need anything, but I really want you to go to sleep, okay?"

"Night Aunty Mac…"

This came from Jimmy and AJ.

"Night Mrs. Rabb."

This was from Tyler and Tiegan.

Thankfully, the only children Mac had to worry about were the twins, who woke up once before Bud and Harriet came home. They were not as late as they had feared, so Mac was able to go home soon after ten-thirty.

As it was, she still missed seeing Mattie before the girl went to bed, but she and Harm were able to spend some time alone before they retired for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

I've never been too good at rating my stories, but just to be on the safe side, I've moved the rating of this story up to 'M' from 'T.' If you are under the age of 16, please do not continue any further. Those of you who are, enjoy! If you are not, don't despair. I'm currently editing a clean version. I don't know how long it will take. If you're interested, just drop me a line at my email address, including your email address and age and I'll send it to you once it's completed. (This may take some time, as I'm not only still writing this one, but also two others for other lists.)

Thanks for your understanding!

Part 8

"So you managed to keep them all entertained, get them bathed, into pajamas and into bed?" Harm looked at his wife, incredulously, "Mac, that's six kids!"

"I know," Mac replied dryly, "Funnily enough, I did notice six little behinds when I was getting them into the bath! And because the twins are so small, that was actually four separate trips to the bath tub; two sets of two and the twins, each on their own. I've got dish-pan hands, they've been in the water so much!"

She held up her hands for Harm to see, a huge grin of achievement on her face.

"You're going to be a great Mom, Mac," Mattie smiled at her, "Look at how great you are now…I think you should bring those kids home with you. I'm sure Bud and Harriet wouldn't mind. And they sound fantastic!"

Mac just hugged her, the tears pricking her eyes at the sincerity she had heard in the girl's voice.

"I hate to rain on your parade," Harm regretfully stirred them both, "But you and I have to get going, Matt. We don't want to be late."

"Okay, okay," Mattie gave Mac one final hug, "See you later, Mom…And I'm really proud of you…"

As they disappeared out of the door, Mac just stood looking at the kitchen door, contemplating Mattie's words.

Mac was still awake at 2.45am, when Harm awoke to use the toilet. He noticed her as he made his way back to bed.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Mac replied, "I was already awake…can't sleep."

"I would have thought you'd be long asleep by now," Harm commented, as he slid back under the covers, "You had six kids on your hands, all evening."

"Hmm," Mac noted.

"What're you thinking about?" Harm asked, as he slid closer to Mac and draped an arm around her waist.

"Nothing in particular," Mac shook her head, "Just about the kids. AJ and Jimmy seem to be growing up so fast these days."

Harm gave a chuckle, exclaiming, "Tell me about it! Doesn't it just seem like five minutes since we were holding them at each of their christenings?"

Mac nodded, adding, "Or watching AJ come into this world, on the floor of the Admiral's office? Or how about when he, Bud and Harriet went away to the hospital in the ambulance…"

Mac tailed off as her mind flashed back to that day, when she and Harm had watched just that scene from the steps leading up to the JAG building. That had been the day when they had made their baby-deal.

Harm had obviously had the same thoughts, because an awkward silence stretched between them. He attempted to comfort his wife, but she cut him off by changing the subject.

"You know, I think I'll contact my CO tomorrow morning and see if I can up my hours to an extra day a week."

"What for?" Harm asked.

"Just for something to do," Mac told him, "I mean, if I'm not tired at night, it must mean that I'm not being challenged during the day. I don't think it'd be a problem, Mattie's needing me less and less these days…"

"You've always suffered from some degree of insomnia, Mac," Harm pointed out, "It hasn't been this bad for a while, but I don't think heaping more onto your plate is the answer to the problem."

"Hmm," Mac murmured, but Harm could tell that she wasn't really listening.

He quickly set about remedying that.

"Say, Marine," he suggested, "I think I could think up of an activity or two that would get us both tired out some…You want to try 'em out?"

On the pillow next to his, Harm saw the sly smile light up his wife's face.

"You always did know just what to say!" She pulled him in for a kiss, now that they were most definitely on the same page.

"Yeah?" Harm asked.

"Yeah!" Mac told him, in between kisses, "Must be the lawyer in you….of course, that flyboy smile of yours doesn't do any harm either. But I want to hear more about this plan to wear us both out… So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well," Harm proposed, "I thought we could start with a slow, relaxing rub-down. We've still got that oil left over that you bought for Valentines Day…"

"Has it really lasted that long?" Mac asked, as she turned onto her tummy, at Harm's gentle guidance.

The oil had been out many times since it had been opened on that day in February.

"Uh-huh," Harm nodded, "You just need to relax and let me rub away all of your aches and your worries. In no time at all, work will be the last thing on your mind."

"Mmmm," Mac exhaled in contentment, wriggling slightly to help Harm get her nightgown off.

She then gave a slight gasp as he dripped some cold oil onto her back, letting it sit for a few seconds, cool against her skin.

"Captain," Mac warned lazily, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you did that on purpose!"

"Just relax," Harm instructed, bending down low to whisper in her ear as he got to work smoothing the liquid across the skin of her back, "Let me take care of you."

Mac sighed as she felt Harm's knuckles gently push her hair away from her shoulders and neck, so it didn't get oily. That was one thing about Harm. He never stuck to one routine, he was always constantly exploring new ways of doing things so elementary as touching her. The glide of a fingernail felt much different to the brush of a fingertip and so did the graze of a knuckle. You had to give him points for effort, not only did he keep things interesting, but he also made her feel great inside, worthy of all of the time and effort he was investing in their physical relationship. He loved to think up new way to make her feel cherished, feel loved.

His hands focused on all of the bunched muscles around her neck and shoulders and Mac knew from experience that this was where she carried a lot of her tension. Being gentle but firm, Harm laid all of her stresses from the past week to rest and Mac found herself almost effortlessly focusing only on his closeness and the feelings he was evoking within her. Her lips curved up into a soft smile as she felt the warmth from his hands seep into her skin, warming what had previously cooled in the cold room. Now she was having no problems staying warm and it was not only the warmth being transferred through Harm's hands. This warmth rose up from within her, making it's way up her neck, into her face and out into each of her limbs, right to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her smile widened further as Harm pulled away briefly to get some more oil from the bottle and she realized that her thumping heart was actually making the bed move, slightly. It was a funny thing, she could see the slight movement of the mattress cover, yet it felt like the most soothing feeling in the world, this beating in her chest. It made her feel so alive and it was all because of Harm.

"That's it, baby," Harm encouraged, as he dropped a kiss to her lips and moved to continue working down her back.

This time, he had warmed the oil up between his palms, first and Mac let out a half-growl, half-groan as he worked over the back of her pelvis and gently upon where it fused with her spine. Using the flat of his hand, he then rubbed slowly over the small of her back and the touch reminded Mac of every time he hand rested his hand there in the time since they had been partnered together.

Mac was not able to say anything as he methodically worked down over her butt, down her legs and, skipping the backs of her knees, started to gently knead her calves. Mac thought this odd for just a second, until she felt him stop. She quickly felt his breath against the soft skin there and really did groan aloud when he dropped butterfly kisses along the seam there. She barely felt the brush of the tip of his tongue, before he pulled away again and got back to massaging the oil into her ankles and feet. This time her groan was in slight annoyance.

"I know," he placated her, softly, "Soon, I promise."

But Mac wasn't about to tolerate this teasing any longer. She needed to feel more of him, against her.

"No," she told him and he raised to his knees to let her shift beneath him, "This side, now."

Harm took a second to take her beautiful form in beneath him, before he set to work on her front. However, he was not about to let her win this easily, so he skirted around the areas where she wanted him the most.

"Harm," Mac warned him.

"Sh!" he insisted, gently and resumed with his plan, "Got to get you slicked up properly, or this won't work."

"This?" Mac asked, but Harm wouldn't take the bait that easily.

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head, smiling, "You'll see."

Mac just settled her head back and closed her eyes, content to let him continue for a little while, as she focused upon the feel of his touch.

Luckily, he didn't try her patience for too much longer. And because of the time he had spent working her up, Mac had no doubt that it felt even better than it might have.

Harm started by running his hands up the sides of her ribcage, up the insides of her arms and then entwining his fingers with hers. By this time, he was laying his chest flat against hers, while still keeping the majority of his weight on his legs.

"Mmm," Mac approved.

Harm took her mouth with his in a way that Mac had been wishing for since they had started this.

Then, when Mac thought it couldn't get any better, he began to gently slide his body against hers. Her breath sucked in, in a gasp and Harm let go of one of her hands, placing his fingers against her cheek, the touch and caress warm and slightly sticky.

Mac couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her throat.

"Hey you!" she exclaimed, "That's sticky…"

Harm grinned along, commenting, "You didn't complain last time."

"You weren't pawing over me, then," Mac told him.

"'Pawing!" Harm protested, "I'm not 'pawing' over you…I'm loving you, touching you. You know you love it when I touch you…even if there is oil involved."

"Yeah," Mac had now forgot about the stickiness of the oil, as it helped Harm move his body against hers with ease, evoking a whole range of sensations within her, "I do…carry on, Sailor."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harm smiled, glad to see that he had brought her around to his way of thinking."

Between his hands and the rest of his body, he managed to work them both into a frenzy.

"Oh, Haaaarrrrmmm," Mac ground out a slow moan, "Please…"

Harm granted her wish, even though she had not said the words.

He could tell that she wanted more and he was powerless to tell her no, his absolute favorite thing in life was to make her happy.

"Okay," he told her, softly.

Harm quickly divested them both of the last of their clothing and went to settle his weight back down again.

"Open up a little for me, baby," he requested and Mac did so, as Harm settled back against her.

"You ready for me?" Harm asked, dropping a hand to test her wetness and noted, "Oh yeah! You been waiting for me, baby? You been wanting me?"

"You know I have," Mac told him, "You get me so excited, just with a touch, you know that? Nobody can do to me the things that you do. You complete me."

Harm dropped his lips to the back of her neck, whispering to her between kisses, "You're so amazing, Sarah. You make me feel so alive. I'm nothing without you…"

When they had both been satisfied, they lay still for a few minutes, getting their ragged breathing under control and returning from the clouds above.

Harm wrapped an arm around her, while carefully bracing his weight against the other and slid his hand to her tummy, rubbing in circles.

"Mmm," Mac murmured, "That was absolutely amazing, Harm."

"I'm glad you approve," Harm chuckled as he silently agreed with her assessment.

He carefully settled back beside her, wrapping her in his arms. She snuggled in as they both fell to sleep, completely exhausted. It seemed that Harm's plan had worked a treat, while also providing a delightful distraction, too!


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

The next Saturday, Harm, Mac and Mattie found themselves again at Bud and Harriet's. They had all planned to have lunch together, but first, Harriet had to drop Tyler and Tiegan at where their foster- mother was staying.

The three visitors arrived just as Harriet and the kids were heading out of the door.

"Hi there!" Harriet greeted them, showing them in the door as she was taking inventory of everything the kids needed to bring with them.

"Bud's just out back, with the kids," she told Harm and Mac, "AJ and Jimmy are playing in the leaves and Bud's pushing the twins on the swings. I've got to go and drop Tyler and Tiegan off . It's Tiegan's ballet recital and the whole of the family's going to be there."

"Not Robby," Tyler informed Harriet.

"He's away on a trip to Spain with his biology class," Tiegan added, "They're going cave diving."

"I wish I was," Tyler muttered, under his breath, but Tiegan still heard him and shot him a dirty look.

"Now, now, Tyler," Harriet chided the boy, "I'm sure you're going to enjoy Tiegan's ballet show. It's Alice in Wonderland, it's full of fun."

Tyler looked doubtful.

"Show Mr. and Mrs. Rabb your costume, Tiegan," Harriet prompted the young girl.

Tiegan proudly unzipped the zipper on her garment bag and showed off the little white tu-tu. It had a pink heart on the front and Tiegan reached inside the bag and lifted out one of her props. It was a styrofoam lollipop on a stick.

"I'm a lollipop kid," She announced, gleefully.

Tyler made vomiting noises.

"I don't see you getting picked for anything, Tyler," Tiegan rounded on him, scathingly, "Your coach doesn't even pick you for the football team. You get to sit on the bench every week. Your shin guards haven't been used since the day you first bought them!"

Harm and Mac fought to maintain a straight face.

"Yeah, well," Tyler fought back, searching for some good material, "You're not exactly Alice, are you? Your teacher wouldn't even let you audition for the part! You're obviously not good enough!"

"It was because I don't have blond hair, you moron," Tiegan pouted, "But at least I'm in the play, not on the bench…"

By now, they could see that this was getting out of hand.

"Alright, you two!" Harriet resolutely pushed them both out the door, "That's enough! We're going to be late, at this rate."

Before the front door closed behind them, Harm, Mac and Mattie heard Tyler pipe up;

"Good! I hope we miss the whole thing…"

Harm let out a chuckle, now able to do so without encouraging the kid's bad behavior.

"What a handful!" Mattie laughed along, "Are they always like that?"

"Not always," Mac shook her head, "Most of the time they're quite close, actually."

They all went out back to find Bud and the other children.

Half an hour later, Bud and Mattie had a twin each on their lap, while Harm and Mac chatted to Bud.

"What have things been like, this week?" Harm asked the man, "It can't have been easy to watch six kids."

"It was no more stressful than usual," Bud shrugged, "I guess that Harriet and I are at the stage now where we've had so many of our own, that we just know what to do and two more don't really make any difference."

Bud was cut off when his oldest son came running over to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"AJ?" Bud asked, immediately, "Where's your brother?"

Both boys had been playing in the 'fort' that Bud had built them, further down the garden.

"Jimmy's being sick, Daddy," AJ announced.

Nikki was quickly put back in the swing and Bud, Harm and Mac rushed down the garden to find out what was wrong. (Mattie couldn't get up so easily, so stayed where she was with the second twin.)

"Jimmy, son?" Bud asked, getting down onto his hands and knees, so that he could climb into the children's fort, "Are you okay?"

He came out a minute later, with his middle child in his arms. This had all been quite difficult for Bud, he had Jimmy in one arm, while the other was on the ground, to help him with his balance.

"Here, Bud," Mac offered to take the boy, while he got to his feet.

Bud gratefully passed Jimmy to her and Harm helped Bud to his feet again.

"Careful Ma'am," Bud told her, "He was pretty violently ill in there…I don't want him getting anything down you.

Despite the strong fumes coming off the front of the boy's clothes, Mac didn't hesitate to cuddle the boy to her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked the child.

He only shook his head, sticking his lower lip out then cuddled closer to her.

"Do you want Daddy?" Mac asked the child again.

"No," Jimmy began to cry, "I want Mommy…"

"Mommy's not here, just now," Bud told his son, softly, "But she'll be back soon. She's gone to take Tiegan and Tyler to the ballet recital."

This was not the news that Jimmy wanted to hear. He was poorly, he was sleepy and he wanted his Mom. Tears began to fall in earnest.

"Alright, Sweetie," Mac soothed him, "Let's go and sit down. We'll go and get your blankey, get you all snuggled up and wait for Mommy to come home."

Bud disappeared into the house so that he could retrieved pajamas and Jimmy's old security blanket from the boy's room. Jimmy never usually need the old blanket, but it still came in handy from time to time.

Once they got Jimmy out of his dirty clothes, into his pajamas and cuddled up in his quilt on Mac's lap, he promptly fell fast asleep.

"That was easy!" Mattie exclaimed, softly, "I was sure there was going to be a full-blown tantrum, there."

"Maybe with one of the others," Bud replied, "but not Jimmy. He always sleeps if he's sick."

By 'others,' Bud had meant little AJ, but since the boy was playing nearby, he'd decided not to incite any trouble. He used his eyes to indicate the boy when he had emphasized 'others.' Harm, Mac and Mattie knew just who he was talking about.

They were surprised when Harriet arrived home with Tyler still in tow.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"Hey Tyler!" Bud exclaimed, "Didn't you stay to watch the recital?"

Tyler made a gagging noise.

"Tyler decided to stay here, after all," Harriet ignored the boy's playing-up, "His Foster-Mom said he could come back with me…Why's Jimmy in his PJs?"

"He was sick in the fort," Bud told her, "he's fine now, but I think we should probably put him to bed. It's starting to get chilly."

The sunshine from an hour before had disappeared and clouds had moved over.

Harriet and Mac did the honors and AJ and Jimmy stayed downstairs, while Harm helped Bud get the lunch out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to have a delightful time tomorrow," Bud joked to his CO, "Cleaning that fort out."

Harm grinned back, commenting, "Rather you than me!"

Mac and Harriet then returned to put Jimmy's dirty clothes into the washing machine.

"Sorry," Harriet apologized to the rest of them, once she was done, "I shouldn't really have brought them through here. It kinda smells now. I hope I haven't put the rest of you off your lunch."

They all shook their heads.

"Thomas Jay puked at school, the other day," AJ thought it helpful to share a story with them on the subject.

"Everybody was in the classroom, eating lunch," Tyler nodded.

"Nobody could eat afterwards…" AJ told them, while Tyler finished the sentence.

"…because he puked right into his lunch box!"

"It still had his sandwiches inside!" both boys were in hysterics at this last insertion by AJ.

"That's quite enough!" Harriet told them sternly, but the two boys could not help themselves now that the giggling had started, "That is not appropriate dining-room etiquette, AJ."

As the food was passed around, Tyler piped up with another thought, this time mercifully not on the same topic.

"Why do they call you Little AJ?" he asked his friend, "You're almost the tallest in our whole class."

"Because I was named after my Uncle," AJ told him, becoming quiet at the thought of his Uncle, "He's Big AJ, I'm Little AJ. It was so that we didn't get mixed up…But he lives in Virginia, now. I guess we wouldn't really get mixed up anymore."

"And he's coming out here in a few months time," Harriet sensed her son's mood and felt the need to cheer him up a bit. He had been missing many of his old friends and family, despite having made so many more here in London.

"That's right," Mac spoke up, asking the child, "Are you looking forward to seeing him, AJ?"

"Yep," AJ had significantly brightened at hearing this news, "He says he'll come to my show-and-tell, at school. He's even going to bring some of his medals and tell all of my class-mates how he used to be in the Navy-Seals!"

"Wow!" Tyler, in a state of hypnotism, seemed mesmerized by this prospect.

"That's great, AJ," Harm and Mac both smiled, watching the two boys.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Just a quick note; a big thank you goes out to everyone who took the time to review my story. It is very much appreciated!

Part 12

Mac was with Harriet the next Monday when she turned up at the school to pick up the kids. AJ was having a couple of friends over and there wouldn't be space in the Roberts family car to fit them all, what with Harriet having picked the twins up from daycare early that morning. Mac had volunteered to drive some of the kids in her car to Bud and Harriet's house, then stay around to watch Harriet's children while she drove the other kids home, later on.

"I don't know how to thank you enough, Colonel," Harriet expressed her thanks.

"It's no problem at all, Harriet, you know that," Mac chided her, "You know that Harm and I love our God-children…He'd be happy to help out too, if her weren't so darn busy at JAG. But ask him any other time and he'd jump at the chance to baby-sit."

"I might leave that a while," Harriet confided, "There are so many kids in our house, these days, I don't think he'd be able to handle them all. I know you can, but things are different with a man, if you know what I mean…"

"Yeah," Mac chuckled, smiling broadly, "Thank goodness women have the ability to multi-task!"

Harriet laughed along as she and Mac made their way into the school and found AJ's classroom on the second floor.

"Hey there, buddy!" Mac exclaimed when her Godson came running over, from where he had been playing with other children in the games corner, "Are these your friends?"

Two other little boys had followed AJ over.

"Hi Mrs. Roberts!" they greeted, "Hello, Ma'am!"

Mac chuckled at how foreign their 'ma'am' sounded. It almost sounded like they were going to continue the word and say 'marmalade.' There were a few little things she still hadn't gotten used to since she had been here.

"This is AJ's Godmother," Harriet informed the polite little boys, "She's going to be helping to get everybody home, today. Three of you will go in her car, and one of you will be coming with AJ, Jimmy, the twins and I."

The boys had now made their way over to the twins in their car seats, pulling faces for the babies.

"Hello Nicki!" the boy with red hair greeted one of the twins.

"My Mum's having a baby next spring," he then informed the group proudly.

"How's she doing, Gerry?" Harriet asked the child, "Is her morning sickness any better?"

"She's okay most of the time," Gerry nodded, "But then things sometimes happen that make her lose it…Like cookies. She can't stand the smell of cookies, right now."

"Ooo!" AJ winced, "When my Mom was having the twins, we couldn't keep things around the house that would make her feel ill…Do you mean that you're not allowed cookies at all?"

"Nope," Gerry shook his head, "And no doughnuts, cakes or Lamingtons either…"

"What's a Lamington?" AJ asked, curiously.

He was now very well enculturated into British society, (primary two British society, that is!) but every now and then he came across something he didn't know about.

"Ooo," his other friend, Jamie showed his enthusiasm for baked goods, "They're like these sponge fingers, dipped into this chocolate-fudge stuff, then rolled in coconut. They're out of this world! Safeway supermarkets import them from Australia, where they're made."

"And coconut," Gerry suddenly added, "She can't have coconut either. My Dad's going mad because it means he can't have Chicken Korma. She smells the coconut milk in it."

Mac couldn't help but laugh at these articulate little seven-year-olds. They were like a little tag-team.

"Anyway," Gerry picked up again, "We can't have cookies and I don't mind so much because Mrs. Roberts sends some extra with AJ sometimes, in his packed lunch. You make the best cookies, Mrs. Roberts. Even better than my Grandma's."

"Thank you, Gerry," Harriet just smiled at the boy who she had really come to like, "Well, I think we should probably get the rest of you together, before we go down to the kindergarten and get Jimmy…AJ, where are Tiegan and Tyler?"

"Tyler got sick during lunch," her son told her, "He went down to the nurse's office and once school ended, the teacher said that Tiegan could go down there and keep him company."

"Okay then, let's go and get Jimmy, then Tiegan and Tyler. We go that way to the car, anyway," Harriet proposed, adding, "I hope Tyler hasn't got what Jimmy had…"

After they got to Jimmy in the kindergarten, one of the twins started fussing, so Harriet took the baby out of the car seat and just carried the two, one in each arm. The other children didn't give any trouble, Gerry even offered to take the car seat from Harriet so that she could focus on the fussing baby.

"You're so thoughtful, Gerry," she complimented the boy, "Tell Mrs. Rabb how many brothers and sisters you have at home."

"Five sisters and three brothers," Gerry told Mac, adding, "and another of one of those, once the new baby arrives in spring."

"Wow!" Mac exclaimed, understanding now how the child had probably become so articulate, obviously learning much socialization and responsibility from his siblings, "How old are they?"

"Nineteen, sixteen, fifteen, twelve, ten, nine, five and four," Gerry reeled them off, "Gina doesn't live with us anymore, but she and her boyfriend are just down the street."

After picking up Jimmy and a bit more chat, they made their way to the nurse's office.

The twins had by now fallen asleep, so Harriet put Nicki back in her car seat.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey, I'm posting this early, because RL is going to be interfering majorly in the next day or so...Please be patient if I'm a little disorganized with my updates, but I'll try my best!

Part 13

"Good afternoon," the woman who was obviously the school nurse greeted them, "I assume that you're here for Tyler and Tiegan?"

Harriet nodded, asking the woman in the starched white uniform, "Did their teacher explain to you that they are staying with my husband and I, at the moment?"

"Yes," she woman smile as she nodded her head, "she showed me all of the paperwork, when she brought Tiegan down. I think it's really great that you and your husband have taken them on, even with so many yourself…They've been through a lot these past few weeks…"

As Harriet followed her to a corner bed to go and get Tyler and Tiegan, Mac stayed behind.

"Nurse Jenny doesn't even know the meaning of the term 'so many,'" Gerry whispered to AJ and Jamie, but loud enough for Mac to hear.

AJ and Jamie sniggered in agreement.

"Mum tells me that maybe we need to pull up the cabbage patch, out in our back garden! She says we're really going to get funny looks in the street, once this next one comes…But I can't wait, really!"

Harriet returned with a sleepy Tiegan and a poorly Tyler in tow.

"Tyler, honey?" Harriet asked as she guided him gently with her free hand, "Are you going to be okay?"

The little boy shook his head, looking worse by the second. This wasn't the first time he had felt so ill, but the fact that he had been displaced from his home and didn't have Nana Moon to hug him and make him feel better made it seem so much worse.

"Oh, honey!" Harriet placed Nicki's carrier down gently, before she stooped down and pulled him into a motherly hug, "Don't you worry; we'll get you home and tucked up into bed. Do you think you can make it to the car?"

Again, the boy shook his head, morosely.

Mac also placed the car seat with the other twin down, stooping down beside Harriet.

"Hullo, Mrs. Rabb," Tyler perked up, slightly, once he realized she was there.

"Hi Tyler," Mac smiled at him, "How about I give you a lift to the car? Does that sound better?"

The boy nodded, relieved. That sounded much better to him.

Mac dutifully lifted the boy into her arms, while Harriet picked up both of the twins. Mac waited until the rest of the children had filed into line behind Harriet, before bringing up the rear in their bizarre little convoy.

"This is just like going to the supermarket with my family!" Gerry exclaimed, brightly, "Except you guys aren't fighting over which pop and crisps we should get."

Harriet and Mac laughed at the boy's running commentary, then Mac cut off, suddenly.

Harriet looked back to see a small smile settle on Mac's face. Tyler had laid his head down on her shoulder and was now looking very comfortable…and so was Mac.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Okay, here it is; part 14. Sorry it's taken so long. I've had visitors in town and they just don't show themselves around! Hope you enjoy this part. There'll be more up tomorrow...

Part 14

"Alright, everybody out," Mac ordered, adding, "Tyler, you wait a minute, sweetie. I'll help you…"

Tiegan shot her brother an envious look, as she unclipped her seatbelt and climbed out, along with Gerry. He seemed unaffected by what had occurred and continued on with his chattering;

"…so, my Mum said that if I wanted my tea anytime tonight, I was to get off the Play Station and finish my homework. I told her that the teacher never really checks it, but she called me on it, because I've gotten into trouble before for not completing my homework. Miss Jackson called her into school for a lunchtime meeting and everything. I knew then that I must really be in T-R-O-U-B-L-E…"

Mac lifted Tyler out of the car, before closing the door and locking the vehicle behind her. They were parked in the Robert's driveway just behind the people carrier that Harriet drove.

"Mrs. Rabb?" Tiegan asked her newfound object of adulation, "How come your daughter didn't come with you to get us, today?"

"Mattie's in school, just now," Mac told the girl, "She's sixteen, but she still needs to go to school, just like you."

"Will she come once the big-school lets out at four?"

"No, sweetie," Mac hated to dash the child's hope, "She goes to a special school…A while back, she was in an accident and now she needs extra help to learn all the things that the accident took away."

"Oh," Tiegan sounded surprised and asked, timidly, "Was that why she was in the wheelchair, last Saturday?"

"Mmm-hmm," Mac nodded, "She doesn't need it most of the time, but if we're going to do a lot of moving about, she'll use it so she doesn't get too tired. Maybe she'll come another time, though."

This seemed to keep Tiegan happy, so they all went in and Harriet went to fix the children an after-school snack. Mac took Tyler up to AJ and Jimmy's room, settling him in the bed beneath the window. The boy was practically asleep, so Mac didn't know how far to go in ridding him of his school uniform. In the end, she took off his blazer, tie, shirt, shoes and socks, leaving him in his vest and pants (AN: Referred to as 'trousers', in the UK. 'Pants' is something else entirely!) She felt a little uneasy, knowing that the little boy didn't know her too well. Still, she felt very attached to him, even more so since they had left the school.

"Feel better, buddy," she stroked his forehead gently, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

The boy was nearly asleep, but still managed to utter something, his voice slurred with sleep and the tail end of the medication the nurse had given him.

"Night, Mrs. Rabb…I wish I had a Mum like you…"

Mac turned back to find him already drifting to sleep. She was glad she didn't have to reply, because she didn't think she could find the words to do so.

All afternoon, until she returned home, Tyler's words echoed in her head.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and let me know how much they were enjoying this! Your encouragement makes all of the difference! Thanks!

Part 15

It was after five before Mac got home from Harriet's. She was glad to see that Harm was already home, having secured early that day.

"Hey there!" he greeted her at the door with a kiss, "How was your day? How were the kids?"

"Great," she told him, with a genuine smile.

"I can tell," Harm smiled in kind, "So, tell me what was so great that it put that smile on your face."

"Oh, just the children," Mac told him, "Harriet's testing the twins on new solid food, but ended up wearing most of it. AJ had some friends over and one is an absolute riot. He's one of about nine kids in his family with another on the way and has this shock of bright red hair…I bet it runs in the family. He reminds me of Ron Weasley in Harry Potter. And Tyler was ill and I put him down for a sleep once we got home. Then Tiegan spent the entire day on my knee, as I helped her with her reading homework…"

"Whoa there!" Harm laughed, "Take a breath, Marine! I can see why you're so happy…it's great that you had such a good day."

He gave Mac a hug, before she had presence of mind to ask him about his day.

"And you?"

" I had a nice day myself," Harm grinned, "Nice and short, that is…Now, I believe that we have exactly one hour and thirty minutes until Mattie gets home…"

"Twenty-seven minutes," Mac corrected him.

"Sorry, one hour and twenty-seven minutes," Harm amended, "until Mattie gets home…What say you to bringing this to the bedroom, counselor?"

"Sure," Mac's face lit up again with a grin, "If the conditions of this deal would be worth my while…"

"Oh, I'm sure I can come up with something to please you," Harm played along.

"Then let me lead the way," Mac grabbed his hand as she took off, "I look forward to discovering what sort of conditions those will be!"


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Nearly an hour later, Harm and Mac collapsed in a tangled mass under the bed sheets.

"Wow, sailor," Mac breathed, "You weren't kidding."

"There's still life in this old sea-dog, yet," Harm grinned.

He waited until they both had their breath back, before pulling out of Mac's arms, slightly.

"Sarah? I've been thinking about what we talked about…about where we go from here."

"You mean about having kids?" Mac asked.

Harm nodded.

"I've been thinking about what you said, about how you love Mattie like she's your own, that genetics isn't the only thing that makes a family…and I think that I…no, I know that I agree with you…"

"Really?" Mac asked, her expression serious.

"It doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to try for our own baby, at some point, but I think that if we were to adopt more kids, like we did with Mattie, we could put together a pretty great little family. And perhaps Mattie might feel a bit more like she belongs. I know how great you are with her, but she spends so much time away from home and so much time recovering from her PT that I feel that sometimes she may think that she's not a full member of this family."

Mac nodded, she'd had the feeling a couple of times herself. It wasn't happening so much now as it had before they legally adopted her, Mattie seemed to be a much more resilient person now that she had learned some of the skills to help her in her daily life, but Mac noticed that she sometimes seemed to cling to them both, more so than most sixteen-year-olds did. Mac even remembered one occasion when, after a nightmare, Mattie had joined them on the couch, falling asleep between them as they watch a movie.

"I do everything I can to help her with that," Mac told Harm, "But I know that all I can do is reassure her. But that doesn't always silence the voices in your head, does it?"

Harm shook his head. He of all people knew about what it was to be haunted by the unreasonable and illogical.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Mac asked, making sure, "You realize that we may not ever be able to have any the natural way, don't you?"

"Yes, but let's not worry about it until we come to that. And I'm sure about this decision, now," Harm nodded, taking her hand in his, "Do you still want this?"

Mac nodded, bringing their hands up to her mouth and kissing the back of his.

"Good," Harm repeated the action, kissing hers, "But don't give up hope, Mac…We've still got a four percent chance and I'm not going to give up on it."

"Me neither," Mac agreed, "But I'll still be 100 happy, no matter what the outcome with that. Whatever we get after this is an added bonus."

OOOO

Neither Harm nor Mac knew how to take the next step. First, they talked through the idea with Mattie, who had every right to have a say in the matter. The teen seemed touched that they had thought to include her in the decision. She knew deep down that she was considered a part of the family and this only served to bring that message home.

"I think it's a great idea!" she bubbled with enthusiasm.

Next, they decided to go to see Bud and Harriet, who could advise them and put them in touch with social services, here in London. The two of them had, by now, had much more experience in dealing with the organization.

However, since they were presently the only ones whom Bud and Harriet relied on to baby-sit the children, Harm and Mac went over to their house, as going out was therefore out of the question.

They were surprised when Harriet answered the door, but led them through to the kitchen, obviously wanting to speak to them in private. Bud was also there, with AJ, Jimmy and the twins, who had just woken up from their afternoon nap. Harriet was afraid that they would get hungry for their mid-afternoon feed and cry the house down.

"We're just staying out of the way while Wendy Moon is here," Harriet explained to them.

"I wondered whose car that was in the drive," Harm spoke up.

"Has she got everything sorted out about the new home?" Mac asked.

Harriet nodded, but gravely so and continued, "But the house she's getting has two less bedrooms than before…That means that she won't be able to take some of the kids."

Harm and Mac's faces fell, as they managed to figure out what this probably meant.

"Mommy?" AJ took a little longer, "Are Tiegan and Tyler going to go home with Mrs. Moon today?"

He didn't look very pleased at the prospect.

"No, sweetie…" Harriet closed her eyes as she tried to explain.

When she failed to find the words, Bud jumped in.

"No, son. Mrs. Moon won't be able to take them with her. She only has three bedrooms in her new house, so that will mean there'll be one for the boys, one for the girls and one for her and her husband. She says she can only fit four kids in each, so she will only be taking eight kids home with her this week. She's picked six of the youngest, then two others who have special needs…"

"Will they stay with us, then?"

"For a while, yes…But they can't stay with us forever, son…There just isn't room."


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

"But why not?" AJ looked devastated, "I promise, I don't mind sharing my bed with Jimmy…"

"I know, son," Bud consoled, "But it just isn't fair having two children sharing one bed."

"Then we can get bunk beds!" AJ tried again.

"You're all going to grow out of bunk beds, sweetie," Harriet had now composed herself.

"Then I'll move into the nursery with the twins. That way, we'll only have three of us in each room."

"We just can't, AJ," Bud pulled his son into his arms, hugging him tightly, "I know how unfair it seems, but you will still see Tiegan and Tyler at school. I'm sure they'll go to a very nice family."

"If they go to a family who live far away, then they'll have to move schools," AJ pouted.

"If that happens, I'll drive you over to visit them, whenever you like…" Harriet began to promise, but was cut off by a cry coming from upstairs.

They all hurried out of the kitchen, in time to see an upset Tiegan rush down the stairs, trip-up over her own feet in the process and fall down the last few.

"Oh, Tiegan, sweetie!" Harriet exclaimed as she and Mac hurried over to where she had landed at the bottom, "Are you okay?"

Tiegan quickly got to her feet and shrugged out of Harriet's grasp, running towards the back door and out into the yard.

Mrs. Moon appeared at the top of the stairs, looking just as upset.

"She's okay," Harriet assured her, thanking the fact that her stairs had thick carpeting, asking, "Do you want me to…"

"Could you?" the woman seemed very relieved, "Tyler's very upset too, I need to finish explaining to him…"

Harriet assured her that she would bring Tiegan upstairs, once she got her inside.

Once she disappeared back into the children's bedroom, Harriet made her way outside.

She was back in a matter of minutes.

"She's curled up inside the fort and you know I can't get down far enough to get in."

"Would you like me to try, Harriet?" Harm volunteered, knowing how difficult it had been for Bud to get in, the last time.

At Harriet's nod, Mac followed him outside, thinking that maybe she should be the one to approach the girl, being a woman and the child knowing her better.

"Tiegan?" Mac asked softly, knocking on the front of the fort, "Can I come in?"

Tiegan only answered her with a sob, so Mac didn't know if that had been a yes or a no. She settled for parking herself by the entrance, not wanting to invade the child's personal space.

"I know that you're upset, sweetie," Mac continued, "I know that and you have every right to be…"

"It's not fair," came the sudden outburst, "Tyler and I have been there longer than most of those other kids."

"I know," Mac nodded, "but your foster Mom had no choice. I'm sure she loves you all the same, but the little kids need her because they're still so young. You and Tyler are brave, you're going to go to a great new family."

"I don't want a new family," Tiegan fumed, "I like this one…This is all the insurance people's fault. If they'd only have given us a bigger house…"

"I'm sure that the insurance money doesn't buy what it used to," Harm interjected, softly, "It's not anybody's fault…It just happens."

"It's still not fair," Tiegan cried, "I love my foster brothers and sisters, but I wish they didn't need Nana Moon more than Tyler and I do. I just want to go home and so that things could be like they used to…"

By now, she had slowed down considerably and the force behind her voice had faded. Mac could tell that she had nearly exhausted her anger, for now.

"I'm sorry it has happened, Tiegan," Mac comforted her, "Bad things happen to good people who don't deserve them, sometimes. But it isn't anybody's fault and sometimes all you can do is make the best of a bad situation."

Once Tiegan had climbed out of the fort, Harm and Mac hugged and comforted her and they all made their way back indoors.

Before they got in the front door, Tiegan spoke up again, worriedly.

"Will Tyler and me get to live with the same family?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other, communicating wordlessly. They both knew the probable answer to that question; there had been so much trouble trying to unsuccessfully get Tiegan and Tyler into temporary foster care…They really doubted that would have changed in the last couple of weeks.

"Don't you worry about that," Mac soothed her, softly, "Nana Moon will take care of it. And I bet she'll find you guys a really special family…"


	18. Chapter 18

OOOO

Part 18

Mac sighed as she and Harm entered the front door to their house.

"Hey!" Mattie greeted them, unusually still awake at this time of night, "Did you guys manage to get some advice from Bud and Harriet?"

"Not really," Harm shook his head as he dropped his car keys on the counter-top, "When we got there, Tiegan and Tyler's foster Mom was there to explain to the children why she can't take them home with her at the end of all this."

"Ooo, harsh…"

Whatever Mattie had been thinking about prior to Harm and Mac's return, it certainly wasn't anything like this.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Apparently, a set amount of money doesn't buy what it used to on the property market. Some legal loophole meant that the insurance people only had to cough up the original price of the house, when it was leased to Wendy and now, the new house is short of two bedrooms. The six youngest children are going, as are two with severe disabilities…but not Tiegan, Tyler and their foster-brother Robby."

Mattie was silent for a second, but then jumped back in, powering her way to the heart of the matter;

"You guys want to take them, don't you?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other and knew that the other had actually considered the possibility many times, perhaps since they had first met the children.

"We thought that it was a possibility," Mac nodded, "But we don't know anything about Tiegan and Tyler, just that they've been fostered by Wendy and Alfred Moon since they were babies. The fact that they were never formally adopted, well, we don't know if that had to do with the children's biological mothers' wishes and circumstances, or…"

"Or the Moon's personal wishes and circumstances," Mattie finished off, nodding, "Yeah, I can see how this might be a problem…"

"It _might_ be," Harm stressed, "But not necessarily. We won't know until we find out…But I guess this means that we've got to make a decision, now…Do we go for this?"

He looked to his girls, who looked knowingly to each other.

"Are we all 100 sure?" Harm stressed, before either one could speak up, "Because although we've only got a few days to do this, we have to make sure that it's going to work for all of us. There can be no backing out at the eleventh hour; it'd destroy those kids and Wendy and her husband, too."

Harm looked to Mac, to see her opinion.

She firmly nodded her head. 'I'm sure of it.'

Harm looked to Mattie.

She nodded as well. 'Yes, I'm sure, too.'

"Okay then," Harm surmised, "Let's do this."

OOOO


	19. Chapter 19

Hope you're enjoying this! Here's part 19...

Part 19

Harriet left the kitchen and looked over in sympathy to the living room couch. Tyler and Tiegan were both curled up together under a duvet. Ever since the night before, they had been throwing up, non-stop and Harriet knew that far from being just a tummy bug, most of it was psychological. They had both been barely able to eat and had been shaking non-stop. Walking over, Harriet took a seat next to them, pulling them into a hug and stroking their hair, calmingly.

"You know, there's no need for you both to be so worried…I know that you're upset and scared, I know that you'll miss Nana and Grandpa Moon, but I'm sure that they'll both come to see you as often as they can. They both love you so much and nothing will ever change that…"

"What if the new foster parents aren't as nice as them, though?" Tyler frowned, "What if they're mean and they shout and hit me and Tiegan..."

Tiegan looked even more worried at this, so Harriet quickly cut Tyler off.

"I'm sure they won't be," she maintained, promising, "Mr. Roberts and I will ask to meet them, with Nana Moon and between the three of us, we'll make sure that they're the nicest people on earth."

"They won't be as nice as Nana and Grandpa Moon," Tiegan let out in a shuddering sob, "They're the nicest people in the whole universe."

Harriet could see that both children were close to losing it again, particularly Tiegan, so she spoke to reassure them.

"Then I'll make sure that they're the second nicest family in the whole universe. Maybe they'll have other children they've adopted and then you'll be in a big family again…or maybe it'll just be the four of you and they'll spoil you rotten!"

Tiegan and Tyler heard what Harriet had to say, but after a minute of serious thought, voiced the fear that had been worrying both children the most.

"But what if they don't want me?" Tyler asked, "What if they only want Tiegan? Some people only want girls or boys, but not both. What if me and Tiegan go to different families? I don't want them to split us up…"

This voiced fear really did upset Tiegan and her tummy rolled in revolt. Harriet only just managed to grab the bucket beside the couch (put there just in case of such an event, earlier,) in time for Tiegan to be sick. As soon as the little girl was done, she broke into violent floods of tears again. And Tyler, seeing his sister so upset, soon followed her. Harriet sighed and pulled one onto her lap and tucked the other under her arm as she set about soothing them. Tyler was the first to fall asleep, then Tiegan and short time later, their tiny bodies so utterly exhausted. Harriet felt close to tears herself, but had to pull herself together quickly, as the doorbell sounded. She propped Tyler up with a cushion as she left the couch to answer the door, Tiegan still in her arms.

OOOO

"Hi, Harriet," she discovered her friends at the door, with Mattie in tow, "Is everything alright?"

"Not really," she told them, not even trying to pretend otherwise.

She showed them into the living room, passing Tiegan carefully to Mac, then picked up the used bucket.

"I'll be back in just a minute. I have to take care of this," she explained to them, "With these two, I've been up to my knees in child-sick, today."

Harm, Mac and Mattie could tell that Harriet was frazzled, but it seemed as if there was more there, she seemed to be as upset for the children as she would be for any of her kids.

"Are they sick, Harriet?" Mac asked, taking in Tiegan and Tyler's tiny pale faces.

"I'm not sure what it is," Harriet told them, honestly, "Of course they're very upset and worried, but they've both been running temperatures, on and off, all day. I decided to keep them at home, just in case."

"It's a lot for a child to deal with," Harm nodded, from his place beside Tyler, who was now settled against him.

"It's just not fair," Harriet shook her head, angrily, "Not for them and not for Wendy and Alfie. How could you possibly choose between your kids? No parent should have to make that decision."

Harm, Mac and Mattie all shook their head in agreement.

"That's actually what we were coming here to talk to you about," Harm broached the subject, "We were going to ask if Wendy has sorted something out about a new foster home."

"There's nothing available for two," Harriet regretfully shook her head, "She's going to hold out for somewhere with two places, but it doesn't looking like a very promising prospect."

"Is there any reason why Wendy chose fostering?" Mac asked, curiously, "Why she didn't adopt them?"

"She's not told me that much about it," Harriet shook her head again, "But she's always considered them like children of her own, but by fostering, she's able to help more children in the long-term. But many children do stay in the fostering system long-term, like Tiegan and Tyler have."

"So it was the Moon's decision to foster, not the children's biological parents?"

Harriet now looked interested.

"No, Wendy told me that both Tiegan and Tyler's biological parents signed away any legal rights to them. I don't know what the circumstances were, but…why do you ask?"

Harm looked cautiously at both children, then asked, "Harriet, could we possibly have a word with you, in the kitchen…we should probably get a few things sorted before we…broadcast anything."

Harriet nodded and Mattie stayed to keep an eye on the children, while the adults went to conference in the kitchen.

OOOO

If you're particularly enjoying this, please take just a bit of time to review and let me know. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

OOOO

"But…that's wonderful!" Harriet exclaimed, when they told her of their idea.

"You don't think there'll be any problems because we want to adopt the children?" Harm asked.

"No…I mean, social services may ask that the children stay in your care for some amount of time before you take steps to adopt them, but I don't think it will be a problem, I know how committed you both must be to this, to the children. You seem like you've given this careful thought. Is Mattie with you on this?"

"Absolutely," Mac nodded, "she's as committed as we are and she's going to help and support us in this."

"That's wonderful, it really is!" Harriet repeated, unable to find more words to express her joy.

"How about the fact that we're officers of a foreign military force?" Harm asked, "Do you think they'll still agree."

"They should do," Harriet considered, "You've already adopted Mattie. I'm sure that they'll consider that favorably. And Bud and I will always be willing to speak for you."

"Thank you, Harriet," Mac hugged her friend with incredible relief. One really couldn't get any more loyal or supportive friends as Bud and Harriet Roberts.

"Thank you, Harriet," Harm thanked their friend, "What do you think our next step should be?"

"Well," pondered Harriet, "Let me get hold of Bud, then maybe we could set up some sort of meeting with Wendy and Alfred Moon."

Harm and Mac nodded in agreement, then the three of them went back into the living room, to check on Mattie and the children. She looked pretty happy, sitting between both children, each cuddled under one of her arms. She positively beamed, as she looked up at them.

"I think this is going to be great!" she pronounced, smiling.

OOOO

Harm watched his wife as Mac dressed, ready for their meeting with Wendy and Alfred Moon.

"Does this look okay?" she asked, eyeing the maroon sweater, which she had teamed with black slacks, "Or do you think I should go for the lilac sweater?"

Said item was laid across the bed, beside Harm. He looked at it appraisingly, but shook his head.

"The maroon looks great," he told her.

"The lilac would be more feminine, but I think the neckline might be a little low…"

"Mac, they're not going to judge us on what we wear…"

Mac shot him a glare.

"Okay, I know we have to make a good impression," Harm amended, "And I know that it's important to you to do so, but I really think that they're going to see you as the amazing, wonderful woman that I do, that Mattie does…Honestly, you have nothing to worry about on the appearance front. You look great."

Mac let out a sigh and bent down to drop a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm nervous, that's all. I know this is important to you, too. I just can't seem to be as calm as you are."

"I'm worried, too," Harm assured her, "But I'm guess I'm trying not to borrow trouble before we know anything for sure…"

They had both talked to the Moons already about applying to adopt the children and the aim of tonight was mainly so that Wendy and Alfred could find out a bit more about them. It was meant to be informal and relaxed, but truth be told, Harm and Mac still felt anything but.

They were cut off by a quiet knock on their door.

"Come in," Harm and Mac both replied.

Mattie came into the room, as dressed up and seemingly as nervous as Mac was.

"Hon?" Harm asked her, "Are you sure that you don't want to use your wheelchair tonight?"

Mattie shook her head vehemently 'no.'

"But what if you get tired?" Mac pointed out, "Besides, this is just dinner and everyone's going to be sitting down. Nobody will notice it."

"If it's just dinner, then I'm unlikely to get tired, am I?" Mattie snapped, but was immediately sorry, "I'm sorry…I'm just really nervous about this…"

"It's okay," Mac pulled her into a hug, "I am myself…I just did the same thing to your Father."

"I'm hoping it'll grow back before dinner," Harm joked as he indicated to his head.

Mattie and Mac gave him a look that said 'goofball!'

"Besides," Mattie explained her earlier actions, "It's not the chair itself. It's what it stands for. It indicates a weakness I have and I don't want to feel that way, tonight. I want to feel strong and in control. I'm nervous enough as it is, I don't want them to think; 'what's wrong with her?' I'll feel better this way."

"I'm sure they won't think anything like that," Mac told her, "Your Dad and I will make sure to tell them just how proud we are of you."

"I know you are," Mattie told her, "You guys are always telling me that and I'm sure it'll show, without you having to say anything. But do you mind if we just leave the wheelchair behind, for tonight? I could really do without it."

"Okay," Harm conceded, "How about this; we take the chair, but keep it in the trunk of the car? That way, if you start feeling tired, I can go and get it for you."

"But," Mattie stipulated, "if I do need it, (which I won't) you wait until after the Moons have left. I could just order some dessert and you and Mom could get coffee or something."

Harm looked to Mac, who nodded, then shook on the deal with Mattie.

"You drive a hard bargain, kiddo," Harm smiled, as he and Mac helped Mattie to her feet as they all gathered everything in preparation for leaving the house.

OOOO

"Are you nearly ready, Alfred?" camealilting voice.

"Nearly, dear," Alfred Moon told his wife, as he tied and adjusted the knot in his tie.

In their many years as husband and wife, Alfred had come to know that when his wife used his full name like this, he was either in trouble, or she was feeling her nerves.

"Sorry," he apologized, as he joined her in the living room, "I was just having some trouble with my tie. My fingers don't move the way they used to."

Wendy moved and adjusted his tie some more and Alfred knew not to take it personally, it was just that his wife was eager for them to make a good impression. There was nothing that was more important to her than their children.

"Is that the baby sitter?" Alfred asked, as they both noticed the slamming of a car door, outside.

"Must be," Wendy murmured as she took a step back to take in her husband's appearance.

Just a second later, the doorbell sounded, indicating that the sitter had indeed arrived.

Before she left to go answer the door, Wendy smiled at her husband appreciatively.

"You're a handsome man, Mr. Moon," she told him, "just as handsome as the day we met!"

With a little chuckle, Alfred went followed her, grabbing up his jacket off the couch.

OOOO


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Harm took hold of his wife and daughter's hands, underneath the table as they waited for the Moons to arrive. Mattie had been twitchy since they had arrived, but Harm and Mac didn't know whether her nerves were giving her trouble or whether she was just anticipating what was to come. They both felt terrible when they considered that Mattie might be worrying about giving a 'bad' impression and ruining their chances. She had briefly mentioned it in the car on the way over.

"Mattie," Harm had explained and then joked, "you're only going to strengthen our chances. If anything, they might see what a great kid you are and attribute some of that to us…Wrongly, but they don't have to know that, huh?"

Mattie and Mac had both chuckled, softly, but then went back to their internal musings.

The rest of the journey had passed in silence.

Harm didn't have any chance to say anything, for Wendy and Alfred both arrived, at that moment.

Harm and Mac both rose from their seats to greet them, but Mattie thought it would probably be okay for her to remain seated.

The couple both greeted them all very warmly, Mattie included.

"You're just the same age as Robby," Wendy kindly told the girl, "You're in year twelve?"

"I'm in the tenth grade, that's year eleven, I think," Mattie replied, "But I should be moving up to eleventh grade any time, now."

This was something they haven't thought of, but Wendy didn't seem to think anything of it, for she didn't ask anything about it. Mattie was still a little behind on her education, what with the accident, but only by a few months or so, now. She had been steadily catching up once she had progressed more with her PT and the rehabilitation centre was pretty helpful in aiding her to do so.

"And what's your favorite subject?" Wendy enquired, with interest, "Robby's is geography. He's just back from a school trip to Spain, cave diving."

"Probably history," Mattie told her, "It's not my top class, but I enjoy it the most. My top subject is English, especially creative writing."

"Mattie's adjusting well to her classes here," Mac told Wendy and Alfie, "It helps that her school is an American one, but the curriculum does include a lot of international content, too."

"I like British history," Mattie agreed, "especially ancient history. The UK's comparatively a lot older than the States."

Once they had managed to get a comfortable dialogue going, Harm and Mac told them more about themselves (keeping their personal history brief), the circumstances in which they had adopted Mattie (saying that Mattie's Father had been unable to care for her on his own), and their relationship with the Robert's family.

"Tiegan and Tyler have told us a lot about you," Wendy revealed, "You seem a very kind couple. You've given Bud and Harriet so much help."

"We love our Godchildren," Harm smiled and explained, "We were so happy when they decided to relocate here to London, with us."

"Do you anticipate being moved on?" Alfred asked, which was an important consideration, "I mean, I've heard that people employed by the US military are often moved about a bit."

"We're hoping that won't be the case," Mac answered truthfully, "However, we can never know for sure. But with this new command position that Harm has, we're hopeful that we will remain here until Harm retires. There's also Mattie's education to think about; we think she's been through enough upheaval, moving from DC with us. Our plans are to stay here, even after Harm retires, though."

"And you, Colonel?" Wendy asked, "Harriet told me that your duty is with the American Embassy here in London."

Mac nodded, "Yes, and that should be a permanent, stable posting. For the foreseeable future, I'm going to be serving on a part-time basis."

"Mac and I both felt that it would be best if Mac helped in getting Mattie settled in here," Harm told them, "She's been very supportive of my career and Mattie's care. They're both so close, I never have to worry about either of them."

"I've enjoyed spending more time with Mattie," Mac shared a smile with their daughter.

"She's become really house-proud, too!" Mattie joked.

They all laughed and Wendy Moon could tell that the family was an incredibly close one. She had no idea of the circumstances that had led to this, but she could tell that they were probably unique ones.

"So, how long have you been living with your Mother and Father?" Alfred asked Mattie.

"It's been nearly a year since they adopted me," Mattie told him, "But I knew them both for over a year before that. Custody kept on getting switched around, because my biological father found it difficult to care for me, but could never decide about allowing somebody else to take over full custody of me. But Harm and Mac were always there to support me, since a few years after my biological mother passed away."

Alfred and Wendy seemed impressed, but Mattie had to excuse herself to them, because she had a more pressing matter to attend to.

"Uh, Mom?" she asked Mac, "I need to visit the lady's room. Would you like to go to come with?"

Mac nodded in understanding. With a little bit of subtle help, Mac helped Mattie to her feet and they disappeared in the direction of the lady's toilets. Harm didn't think they had drawn any attention, but was proved wrong when Wendy kindly enquired.

"I hope you don't think me nosy, but if I may, was your daughter injured before you first came to know her?"

"No, it's fine for you to ask," Harm assured her, deciding to hide nothing, "And no, we knew Mattie before her accident. Mattie came to live with me while her biological father went through a bout of illness, then she moved back with him for a couple of months. After that, about seventeen months ago in total, she was injured in a plane collision and afterwards, her father decided that he was just unable to provide her with the care she needed. He was still reeling from the death of his wife, something that Mattie had also taken hard, so he signed over guardianship to me and just over a year ago, Mac and I made it official. But Mattie's injuries are much improved and comparatively slight, compared to what they could have been. Mac and I are incredibly proud of the way she's recovered. I have no doubt that she'll achieve everything she sets her mind to. She has so far."

Wendy and Alfred had listened with interest and understanding and smiled as Harm concluded.

"Yes," Wendy nodded, "You seem like a close family. I can see that you and your wife are very supportive of her. And I'm sure that Bud and Harriet must provide you with a lot of support, too."

"Yes," Harm nodded, "They do; a lot of help. We also have another friend, with whom I work, who came with us from our last post in DC. She's closer in age to Mattie than Mac and I and they spend a lot of time together. If there were ever anything Mattie feels she can't discuss with us, she'd talk to Jennifer, I'm sure. Mac and I are both glad that it's never come to that, though!"

Wendy and Alfred both chuckled, after which Mac and Mattie both returned to the table.

"Your Dad was just telling us how proud of you he is," Alfie told the teenager with a smile.

Mattie took it in her stride, for she knew just how much she was loved by both of her parents, they had told her as much many times.

"Yeah," she nodded, "He's great…so is my Mom. They're both great. I don't know what I'd do without either of them."

After that, Wendy and Alfred felt they knew everything they needed to, so they told Harm, Mac and Mattie more about themselves, about the children who they were foster parents to and how much it had hurt them when they realized that they would not be able to bring them all home with them, when they got the keys to the new house.

"Wendy and I are in our fifties, now," Alfred explained, "We've been foster parents since soon after we got married in 1973. They don't always allow couples to foster when they're as…mature as we are, but they know how we much we love the kids we take into our home. After thirty-three years, we know a lot about taking care of children, but almost nothing about finance and insurance. We thought we'd be covered, but apparently, when we took the insurance out fifteen years ago, this package was standard. Nowadays, it no longer covers you completely. Nobody ever told us this. We wish we'd only had you and the Roberts to advise us, before this happened."

Harm and Mac smiled in sympathy, this was the case with many other couples of the Moons age. Many simply knew little about such matters. It was hardly fair that they had spent their life giving to society, only to have this happen to them.

The rest of the night, they spent chatting comfortably, letting the conversation take its own direction. Mattie thought how much she liked the couple and ached for them, because they had to make such a painful decision. But their loss would hopefully be her family's gain and she dearly hoped that the couple had decided that they were a good enough family to raise the kids whom they had loved as their own for almost seven years.

OOOO

"Well?" Albert Moon asked his wife, as they made their way out to where their car was parked, "What do you think?"

"I think they're wonderful people," Wendy nodded, "And I think they'll take very good care of the children…But…"

"But unfortunately," Alfred finished her thought, "it isn't our decision to make. I know, they are a great couple and they really seem to love their daughter just as if she were their own biological child. It's just what we were wanting for Tiegan and Tyler."

"But getting Child Protective Services to agree might take some work," Wendy predicted.

"With their military status, it might be," Alfie agreed, "Well, for their sake, I hope that Child Protective Services agrees with us."

"We," Wendy decided, "Alfie, are going to do our best to bring them around to our way of thinking, okay?"

"Yes, dear," Alfred smiled at his wife of thirty-three years, "Of course we will…"


	22. Chapter 22

OOOO

Just want to take this opportunity to add that the characters 'Kevin' and 'Perry' belong to Harry Enfield and Kathy Burke, not me.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews. You have no idea what it means to me that you guys are enjoying this! Thanks for all of your encouragement!

OOOO

Part 22

"Hey, Kiddo," Harm bid his daughter, as she put her head around the door, after knocking and receiving permission to enter, "How come you're still awake?"

"You two are," Mattie pointed out, as she took in the sight of them, both sitting up in bed, reading, "I saw your light on and I thought that maybe…if you couldn't sleep either…maybe we could suffer the insomnia together?"

Harm and Mac chuckled and he patted the bed in invitation. This was something really new to them, Mattie had rarely come to them in this way before. Usually it only extended to words of comfort and encouragement. Once, she had cuddled on the couch with them and it was a brief but powerful moment. And Harm and Mac knew they would deal with this easily, for they had often longed for Mattie to ask them for help more often.

They both slid over and Mattie settled herself between them.

"This is cozy," Harm pronounced, settling an arm around his daughter, "I think we should cuddle up like this more often."

At Mattie's questioning look, he quickly assured her, "No, I mean it…I like it when you feel you can trust us with stuff, Matt. Especially your feelings. We're a family and that's what families do; they take care of each other."

"I agree on the cuddling," Mac agreed, wrapping her arms around Mattie and beginning to tickle her, "I think there should be more cuddling in this household!"

"This isn't cuddling!" Mattie gasped as she wriggled about, "This is torture…I get enough...at rehab! Arghh, enough already!"

For a minute, Mattie was too busy laughing and trying to escape from her mother's tickling to say much more, but eventually, when Mac stopped, Mattie told them,

"You know I like cuddling with both of you too, but I am nearly seventeen, now. That's not what kids my age do. Dad, you've got your reputation as a Navy man to think about and Mom, you're a hard-as-nails Jarhead. And I don't want to give stroppy teenagers a bad image, do I?"

"Where did you get that from?" Harm asked, "I didn't know that teenagers were supposed to be 'stroppy.' What does that mean, anyway? And where did you hear it?"

"I got it from this Britcom called 'Kevin and Perry' that Becky has," Mattie explained, "This actor and actress dress up as teenage boys and throw tantrums aimed at their parents! It's really funny! It had Becky and I in tears, we were laughing so much and we couldn't breathe…"

"Sounds hysterical. We'll have to borrow that," Harm conceded, but maintained, "But neither the Navy, the Marine Corps nor the Rebellious Teenager's Legion need find out about what goes on under this roof. As the patriarch of this family, I say we share more cuddles…what do you think, Mac?"

"I agree," Mac nodded, but placated Mattie, "but I promise to keep it covert. No surprise ambushes when I pick you up after school!"

"Okay," Harm agreed to the terms, but added, " But this is still important to us. Parents like us live on moments like these, you know?"

Mac agreed, happy to swap tickling for hugging her daughter and twirling her curly hair around her index finger.

"Okay," Mattie conceded, sighing, "but just not too often, okay?"

Both parents nodded and Mac stipulated, "Okay, but just make sure to provide us with daily our quota!"

"You know you guys will have two little ones around soon, who'll need loads of hugs and kisses," Mattie mused, "I suppose you'll be spending most of your time getting them settled..."

"That doesn't mean that they'll take any heat off of you," Harm told her firmly, "We'll still have just as much need for hugs from you as from them."

"And you'll be providing hugs for them, too," Mac added, grinning and gathering Mattie back into her, "So I think it would be a good idea for you to get some practice, so you're prepared for the increased workload!"

Mattie began to laugh hysterically, as her Mom and Dad caught her in a bear hug between the two of them and both resumed the tickling.

"No, no!" she protested, "Please, not again!"

"Well, get huggin' then, missy!" Harm told her, in a gruff voice.

"Okay, okay," Mattie struggled to free her arms and wrap one around each of her parents, "Happy?"

"Very," Mac virtually purred, as the three of them snuggled together.

This was what family was all about.

OOOO


	23. Chapter 23

OOOO

Part 23

"Why don't we take a walk?" Harm suggested, as all three of them sat at home, one weekend, nearly three weeks later, twitchy and very excited.

Mattie and Mac both looked at him like he'd suggested sky-diving without a parachute.

"What?" Harm asked, "Wendy has both our cell numbers. We might as well wait for her call while doing something beneficial for our health."

Mac conceded that he was right, if Wendy didn't get hold of them here, she'd call them on either cell phone. With an encouraging pat of Mattie's leg, she got up from the sofa and went over to get her cellphone, which had been left on the table to charge up.

"Do you feel up to this, Matt?" Harm asked his daughter, grabbing her sneakers and helping her get them on, "I know this week has been hard for you…"

"No more so than usual," Mattie replied, grunting with the effort of bending enough to get her laces tied, "But I guess this waiting is just getting to me. I don't feel like doing anything, because my mind is on this…but a walk would probably help to release some of the tension."

"Yeah," Harm checked his own cell phone, checking that the battery level was high, "And it's such a nice day, it'd be a shame to waste it, y'know? We could go and spend some time at that park…If you get tired, we'll just take a seat, but it would be good for us to keep busy and get some fresh air at the same time."

"You're pushing me on the swings," Mattie laughed as she informed her Father.

Okay," he smiled and nodded, "I have no problem with that."

Ten minutes later and they were out of the door and into the mid-afternoon sunshine.

At the same time…

Wendy Moon drove into the driveway of the blue house with white windowpanes and a large front garden, where she had been forced to leave Tyler, two weeks before. They couldn't have stayed at the Robert's house any longer, because besides the fact that the Roberts had four children of their own, she and Alfred no longer had official custody of them and now had no say in where they were placed. Pending the court's decision on the Rabb's petition for a resident's order, it was necessary for them to go back into registered foster care. It was only through her old connections that Wendy was able to arrange for the children to come with her today, so that they would be with her once the call from Child Protective Services and the Children's Courts came. She had many friends and acquaintances in this respect, but she usually avoided asking favors of them. In the case of Tiegan and Tyler, she simply could not help herself, the children were as dear to her as if they were her own.

It wasn't long before the boy appeared at the front door, already armed with his suitcase and his pillow (Both Tiegan and Tyler could only sleep with the one that belonged to them, so always took it on overnight journeys away from Nana Moon's house. It had always been this way.) Wendy didn't even manage to make it out of the car before Tyler made it across the distance to her, even with his heavy case.

"Are you all packed?" Wendy asked, "I was going to come in and help you."

"I'm all ready, Nana Moon," Tyler told her, indicating the case and his pillow.

"Are you sure you didn't leave anything out?" Wendy checked, "I don't want to have to come back here later, to pick up something or other of yours…"

"No," Tyler shook his head, "I've got everything, Nana Moon."

Wendy just eyed him, suspiciously.

"I really have."

Wendy's hunch was proven correct when Yvonne Blakely, who had been Tyler's foster-mother for the past couple of weeks, came hurrying out with Tyler's jacket and raincoat.

"Sorry, Wendy, I forgot about these," she told Wendy, "They were in the downstairs cupboard."

Wendy thanked her and then loaded Tyler's suitcase into the trunk.

"Say 'thank you' to her, Tyler," Wendy instructed the child, "For taking such good care of you, these passed couple of weeks."

"Thank you," Tyler complied with the request, but was looking towards where Wendy's hand was on the key in the ignition. He was keen to be on their way. They pulled away, waving to Yvonne as she went to return into her house.

"Are we going now, Nana Moon?" Tyler asked eagerly, "Are we going to my new home?"

"Not just yet," Wendy told the boy and he visibly deflated, "The courts haven't called me with their decision yet, but in the meantime, we're going to get Tiegan and I'll take you both out for dinner, while we wait for the call."

"Do you know how long it'll be, before they call us to let us know?" Tyler persisted, as Wendy negotiated the streets of the unfamiliar neighborhood.

"I'm not sure, Tyler," she told him truthfully, "But it shouldn't be too long, now. Try not to worry about it, honey. I'm sure that everything is going to be okay."

Tyler none-the-less began to debate the matter, silently, as he gazed out of his passenger-side window. He hoped that it would.

OOOO


	24. Chapter 24

OOOO

Okay, this is a short post. Don't worry; I will be posting again later. Again, I'd like to thank everybody who sent great feedback. I had a great time reading it all!

OOOO

Part 24

An hour and a half later…

"I can't believe the weather here!" Mac exclaimed as they made their way into the house, completely soaked and dripping pools of water everywhere.

They had been caught in a freak downpour and at this time of year, the rain was exceedingly cold. Mattie was shivering from where Harm was carrying her piggy-back, because they had needed to run all the way home.

"Alright," Mac helped Mattie to the floor, then guided her towards the downstairs bathroom, "I think you need to go and get into a hot shower…I'll go get you a towel and slip it around the door while you're in there. Don't wait around and catch cold, okay."

Mattie was happy enough to oblige didn't offer any argument.

"I think you should get showered, too," Mac told her husband, "You look freezing."

"I'll be okay," Harm shook his head, "But don't let me stop you, go ahead yourself."

"At least change your clothes, Harm," Mac insisted, heading upstairs to go and get Mattie a towel, "You aren't immune to pneumonia, you know. Dry off and get into some warm, dry clothes."

"No, I want to stick around and keep an ear out for the phone, just in case Wendy calls," Harm told her, "You go first. I'll change after you have."

"Okay," Mac conceded, "I'm not getting a shower myself. I'll bring some towels down, change then listen out for the phone upstairs, while you get out of those wet clothes, okay?"

"Yeah," Harm nodded, "Go ahead."

A minute later, two large bath towels came flying down the stairs and Mac shouted the instruction, "Slip one around the door of the bathroom for Mattie, would you please?"

"Done," Harm told her, when he had done so and he began to towel off his hair.

Once Mac emerged from the bedroom, warmed up, hair combed and dressed, she sent Harm to take his turn. She then went into the kitchen to heat the kettle to make them all some hot chocolate, when she heard the phone go in the living room.

'Ooo,' she thought to herself, 'Figures! I just stepped out of the room for a second…'

She ran and grabbed up the receiver, at the same time as Harm did, upstairs. Within a few seconds, Mattie also appeared out of the shower, with her towel wrapped around her.

"Hello…" Mac was suspiciously out of breath and not from the running, when she managed to find her voice.

Harm listened along and Mattie tried to get as close as she could, so she and Mac were almost ear-to-ear.

"Hi, this is Wendy Moon," the voice spoke from the other end of the line, "Is that you, Sarah?"

"Hi, Wendy!" Mac exclaimed, her heartbeat now stepping up a notch, "We've been waiting for you to cal…have you heard from the child and family services court?"

"Yes, indeed I have," Wendy confirmed.

"And?" Harm asked, a tad impatient, upstairs.

Mattie and Mac locked eyes, expectant looks on both of their faces.

"And everything went exactly as planned," Wendy smiled at how tense they sounded, even over the phone, "I have a little boy and a little girl here with me who can't wait to meet their new family…"

Wendy had to briefly hold her cell phone away from her ear as the noise of whoops and cheers overwhelmed the line.

"Listen," she smiled, putting the receiver back to her ear once the noise was brought back under control, "We're part of the way to your house now, I had the children out for dinner while we waited. We should be at yours in about ten minutes or so. Is that okay?"

"Yeah!" Harm and Mac both exclaimed, quickly.

"Uh, yes, of course, that's just fine, Wendy," Mac quickly amended, bringing her excitement under control, "We'll be right here, waiting for you all."

Mattie gave a squeak and quickly disappeared upstairs to get dressed.

"Thank you," Harm and Mac both thanked the woman, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy this has made us, Wendy…"

"Not at all," Wendy told them, "Thank _you_."

OOOO


	25. Chapter 25

As promised, another chapter. Happy Halloween, everyone!

OOOO

Part 25

Harm was back downstairs in under five minutes, Mattie a little later. She was still tugging a comb through her wet, curly hair, which kept tangling.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, struggling and trying to get it free, "C'mon, c'mon. For goodness s…"

"Here," Mac took the comb from her daughter's hand, "Let me get that for you."

She steered them both to sit on the couch, where she ran the comb through Mattie's tangled hair, starting with the ends first, not the roots as Mattie had. This way took a bit longer, but at least Mattie wouldn't tug half her hair out in the process.

"Thanks," the young girl breathed, taking the comb back from Mac, once the task was completed, "I guess I'm just anxious…Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Any minute now," Harm nodded.

Everybody jumped as the horn of a car sounded outside.

"Well," Harm surmised, "That's them, they're here…Are we all set, ladies?"

Mac and Mattie both nodded, with a smile and they all stood up from the couch and headed for the door.

Just a few minutes earlier…

"So, we're going there now?" Tyler piped up from the backseat of the jeep.

"Uh-huh," Wendy nodded, disconnecting the call.

"Are they nice, Nana Moon?" Tiegan asked.

"They're very nice, I promise," Wendy assured her.

Wendy had purposely kept the call vague, she wanted this to be a surprise for the children, who knew nothing about who had petitioned to the courts to foster them, with the view of later adopting them. This was the case in most petitions involving children this young and in situations where the petitioner wasn't a blood relative. Occasionally, they were unsuccessful, so it wasn't fair to get the child's hopes up, in case it didn't happen.

"Do they live in a house or in a flat?" Tiegan and Tyler continued to play 'thirty questions' they were both eager and apprehensive about this move, so they wanted to be as informed before the big event as possible.

"A house," Wendy told them, "with a big garden."

"Do they have kids?"

"They do," Wendy nodded, "Just one, she's adopted, like they hope to adopt you."

"When will that happen?"

"In a few months, I think."

"Why a few months? Why not right away?"

"The courts want at least a few months to pass, so that they know everything's okay, before they make that decision."

"Like with Timmy?"

Their foster sister had briefly gone back to live with her biological mother a couple of years ago, but it had proved too much for the single woman, because Timmy had ADHD and could sometimes be a handful, especially if her carer was not experienced with taking care of children with more challenging behavior. That's why Wendy and Alfred's was the perfect place for her, as Wendy and Alfred had cared for many children with attention disorders and were very patient people.

"Yes, a little like Timmy. But you remember, Ms. Walker didn't have any other children and Timmy can be a little spirited, sometimes. You two are going to be on your best behavior, aren't you?"

"Yes, Nana Moon," they both chorused, obediently.

"Then I'm sure you're all going to get along very well," Wendy surmised, "Like I said, this family are very kind and they really love children."

"Will we have a brother or a sister?"

"A sister."

"Is she younger or older than us?"

"Older, but I can't remember how much so…Maybe around ten years. And she's a very friendly girl. And smart. She likes history, like you two, so you'll get on well with her."

"Did you meet them?"

"Yes, of course," Wendy told them, "I had to make sure that you were going to nice people, didn't I?"

"When did you meet them?" Tiegan asked.

"A couple of weeks ago," Wendy told her, "We went out for dinner with them, Grandpa Moon and I."

"And they are? Nice, I mean…" Tyler checked again on this particular prerequisite.

Wendy laughed as she told them again, "Yes, they are. They're very nice, all three of them."

"Do they have any pets?" Tiegan asked.

"Not that I know of," Wendy noted, "That wasn't a question I thought to ask them, when we met. But I'd give it some time, before you start asking about things like that. Just settle in first and I'm sure that you'll find something you all like to do together, whether it's look after a pet or something else."

"What about school?" Tyler asked, "Will we still get to go to the same school, with little AJ and Jimmy?"

"Yes," Wendy assured them, "It's a little further away from here than other schools, but they told me that it's no problem for them to bring you. There are lots of other nice schools around here, but they said they didn't want to settle you into another school, when you like this one so much…see, I told you they were very nice people, didn't I? They're very excited about you coming to join their family…And we're nearly there, now."

Wendy took another couple of turns, and they found themselves on a tree-lined street, which looked nice enough, even through all of the pouring rain.

Once Wendy had parked the car, she quickly beeped the horn before she turned off the engine. Tyler and Tiegan curiously peered out of the window at the two-storey house, with a white picket fence, a large front porch and an apple tree in the corner of the front yard. While they were anticipating somebody appearing at the front door, their insides also felt like they were tying themselves in knots and in a way, they were willing the front door to stay closed, just in case their high hopes were somehow dashed.

"Do you two have on your raincoats?" Wendy asked them, to which they replied in the affirmative.

It had begun to rain when they were making their way towards the café for dinner, so they had donned their raincoats. Because they had reentered the car with their wet coats still on, the windows had fogged up, so Wendy had had to turn on the aircon up and Tyler and Tiegan had each kept wiping their passenger windows down, so that they could watch the journey through the neighborhood.

Wendy turned around in her seat.

"Okay then," she instructed them both, "Hoods up."

Tyler pulled up the hood on his 'tiger' raincoat, complete with ears. Tiegan's coat was a clear pink color and had a matching rain hat, which she tugged on.

Wendy watched them for a second, in silence, before speaking up.

"Don't you want to see your new parents?"

She cocked her head in the direction of the house and the children both jumped in realization and their heads whipped round to look out of the window. Even through the slightly foggy window, they got a good view of whom Nana Moon was talking.

Their little eyes were wide and their mouths open in shock as recognition dawned.

OOOO


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks so much for the great reviews! I can't believe that they've passed the hundred-mark! Enjoy!

OOOO

Part 26

Harm tugged the door open, and held it open for his wife and daughter to exit first. They stood on the front porch, looking out through the rain, past the garden, to where Wendy had parked her jeep parallel to the curb.

They soon got a clear view of the children through the jeep windows, because although the kids were short at only seven years old, they were both sitting on booster seats

(In the UK, booster seats were encouraged by law for all children either under the age of eleven or under five feet tall.) Neither Tiegan nor Tyler cared about this at all, as they had always traveled in some sort of child seat and because this helped them see out of the windows, too. It was comfortable enough, unless you had been eating crisps or biscuits and had been sloppy about it and so ended up sitting in crumbs.

They all watched the children in the car, who seemed to be listening to Wendy and not paying any attention to what was outside the car. Harm put his arms around Mac and Mattie, who stood watching, nervously. Then, Harm saw his wife's face light up and he immediately looked back to the car to see that both of the children had now noticed that they were there. He felt a smile creep onto his own face, as he took in the look of shock the children both exhibited. That only lasted for a second, before their mouths began to move in excitement and they began to shuffle about, struggling with the restraints on their car seats.

"Here they come!" Mattie laughed, "Prepare for total chaos!"

"No other way I'd have it, Matt," Harm told her, smiling.

"Me too," Mac added, "I can't wait to have them tearing around this front yard!"

Wendy had by now rushed round to help the children out, first Tiegan, then Tyler. Tiegan ran around the back of the car and hung back by the right-hand rear lights, Watching them in assessment and waiting unsurely as Wendy got Tyler out of the car.

Mattie, Harm and Mac waved to her and the little girl grinned and gave a little wave, a little more encouraged now. Once her foster brother was free, Tiegan had no qualms about following him as he took off up the pathway, through the open front gate (it had been left open in the rush to get under the shelter and out of the rain, earlier) and up the steps to the front porch.

"MR RABB! MRS. RABB!" they both cried out joyously, running to the two adults who were scooting down to greet them, "It's you, it's you!"

They were both in their new parent's arms, without a second thought.

"Hey there!" Harm greeted them, as both he and Mac straightened up, each holding a child, "We thought you'd never get here! It seemed like forever since Nana Moon called us. Did you guys enjoy the drive over here?"

By that time, Wendy had joined them on the porch with the children's little suitcases, which Harm and Mac took from her.

"They were forever asking questions, weren't you, kids?" She revealed, "They asked me more questions than I was able to answer."

"We have plenty of time to answer all of your questions," Mac assured both of the children.

"Well, we were going to show you the neighborhood and such," Harm sighed to the children, as he looked out into the rain, "But it looks like exploring the area and going out into the yard is out of the question. Would you two like to see your new rooms, instead?"

At the children's questioning look, Mac elaborated, "We didn't know if you'd prefer a room of your own, or to share one, so we made up two. We can always move one bed back through, but you've got plenty of time to decide that."

"Come on," Harm suggested, "Why don't we all get out of this awful rain, huh?"

"Please excuse the puddles everywhere," Mac apologized to Wendy, "We got caught in the rain on our way home from the park, just before you called."

Everybody settled in the living room, both the children immediately following Harm and Mac to the couch. They settled the children between them, while Wendy settled in one of two arm chairs, Mattie in the other.

Harm looked to their older daughter, to check that she was taking this all okay, but if anything she looked more exuberant and positive than ever.

They sat while Wendy explained some last minute things, what was packed up in their little suitcases; clothes, school uniforms, daily essentials. Then, Harm and Mac told her the things that they had purchased, both for the children's everyday use and for furnishing their rooms.

"Like we said earlier," Mac added, "We've got two bedrooms prepared, but if the children would feel better sleeping in the one room, even if only for the first week or so, Harm can move things back into the one room."

"I'm sure that the children won't mind having a room each," Wendy commented, "It will save you from having to move things back around. You're not scared to be on your own, are you, children?"

Both of the children shook their heads, but Harm and Mac could tell that both children would prefer to be in each other's company. They were an extremely close pair of kids. They had been living as brother and sister since they were both only a few months old and they shared everything they owned, due to the fact that, in foster care, resources were always limited.

"Are there things that the two of you like to do?" Harm asked the children, wanting to involve them in the decision-making and get them feeling at ease.

"We like doing lots of stuff," Tiegan told him, "Anything anyone else wants to do. Most of the time, we end up playing outside with other children."

"We like building things," Tyler added, "Like tree houses and swings and stuff."

"Tyler's really good at climbing up into trees," Tiegan told Harm, "so he goes up to sling the rope over a good branch, then we tie it off and put something on the end of the rope to sit on. Then we swing from the highest point we can find, all the way through the trees! It feels like flying!"

"And in the Autumn, we go collecting conkers," Tyler added, "We can collect loads in just a few days, if the summer has been good enough."

"What are 'conkers'?" Mattie asked him, curiously.

"They're what we call horse chestnuts," Wendy explained, "We tend to roast them for eating."

"There are lots of trees around the park. Maybe some of those will be chestnut trees," Mattie suggested to the kids, "The park is only a ten minute walk from here. It's really good, because it's got all of the usual stuff, like swings and climbing equipment and a seesaw, but it also has other cool stuff as well; A duck pond, a zip line and a seven-foot-high slide."

Tiegan and Tyler were sitting forward, mouths hanging wide open, listening to intently to her every word.

"Wow," they breathed, amazed, Tyler telling Mattie, "We couldn't play in the one near our house that burnt down. It wasn't safe. And it never had ducks or anything. The hedgerows where we did play were fun, but all year round, apart from during Winter, they're full of nettles."

"I like ducks," Tiegan told her new sister, "Nana Moon has a nephew who lives in Cornwall and he and his family live on a farm with loads of them. And chickens and goats and horses…Uncle Tim lets us ride the tractor with him and muck out the goat pen…"

"Alright, kids," Wendy gently encouraged them to calm down, "I'm sure Mattie would love to hear lots of stories, but you're going to have lots of time to tell them, so just pace yourselves. I'm sure that Mr. And Mrs. Rabb would love to show you the rest of the house…"

Wendy had been watching Harm and Mac shift on the couch beside the children, hanging on their every word and action. When either was particularly touched by something the children said or did, they would look at the other or nudge them, accenting the look with a broad smile. Because Wendy remembered what it was like to receive the first foster child into your home, she could understand what Harm and Mac were experiencing. She could practically see the cogs and mechanisms in their heads working, as they formulated some plans based on what the children were telling them.

The children jumped up and the whole group moved first through to the kitchen, then to the dining room, where there were sliding doors that opened onto the back yard. Unfortunately, it was still raining, so they couldn't go outside, but Harm pointed out the back-left corner by a large silver birch tree, where he thought that they could construct a lean-to, sort of like the den that AJ and Jimmy had. Both children expressed great enthusiasm for this idea.

OOOO


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for all of the really great feedback!

OOOO

Part 27

Next, they moved upstairs, where they took the children to their rooms, both at one end of the hall. Tyler's was on the very end and was across the hall from Harm and Mac's master bedroom. Tiegan's was next to Tyler's and Mattie's was on the other side. Across from Mattie and Tiegan's room was the guest suite, where Harm's parents had stayed when they had visited, the previous Christmas. There was another small en-suite room downstairs, which came in handy, because they found that friends and family tended to all come to visit around the same time. Harm's brother Sergei had come a couple of times, as had Chloé, Mac's little sister, who was now actually close to the Mattie's age.

"You guys are welcome to come into my room at any time," Mattie told the children, "But just make sure you knock first. I don't ever lock the door, because it's too tiring to keep getting up and down all of the time. You'll always be welcome, okay?"

While Mac had shown them the rooms upstairs, Harm had braved the rain again to retrieve Tyler and Tiegan's suitcases. Each case was brought upstairs and settled on the child's bed.

"Would you both like to unpack now, or later, once you've had a chance to look around?" Wendy asked.

Both children said that they'd rather leave it. In truth, they were both pretty eager to explore and look around and they doubted that they'd be able to sleep much that night. They could unpack their belongings later, once night had fallen. It was just a shame that the weather outside was so bad, because they not only wanted to look around the garden, but also explore the neighborhood. Growing up in foster care, they were both pretty used to going out and seeking out friendships with the neighbor's kids. Most of their foster brothers and sisters were quite a bit younger than them and the two that had disabilities weren't able to play much with them. Their childhood in care had prepared them pretty well for inventing amusement and finding their own fun.

"I can help you both with your unpacking," Mac told them both, "That way, we'll take almost no time at all. In the meantime, we could do whatever you'd like to do; watch a movie, play on the computer or the Play Station. We've got some nice storybooks that we could read together or some drawing books…"

"It seems like you two are never going to be bored," Wendy smiled at the children, "Even if this rain doesn't let up."

"We don't really play computer games very well," Tyler confessed, "We don't have stuff like that…But maybe we could get better?"

"Yeah," Harm ran a hand over the boy's hair, "That would provide some amusement for a while, at least. Then once the rain lets up, we could all go on a walk to the park, or maybe go in the car to the petting zoo at Chesterton."

Tiegan's face lit up and Mac smiled as she noted that the little girl was probably an animal lover. No doubt that she'd be asking about a pet of some kind, soon! They would have to start out simple, because both adults both worked, but something low-maintenance would help both children to learn about responsibility, while giving them something they could bond with.

"There's a safari park near there, too," Mac noted, "A trip to there could fill a day."

"How many days do you work, Mrs. Rabb?" Wendy asked, curiously.

"Well, it used to be four days a week," Mac told her, "But my boss allowed me to cut it by a day, so now I can split my days, so I only work in the morning and early afternoon, then be home by two o'clock. That's how we all used to manage, for all but one day during the working week, when Mattie first started her rehabilitation. Harm would drop her off in the morning and I'd pick her up in the afternoon. It seems to work fine, although I sometimes do have to work a couple of hours from home on the weekend."

"That seems fine," Wendy nodded, "Tiegan and Tyler's school run after-school programs, so it would be possible for you to pick them up around 2.30."

"After-school activities are wicked," Tyler told them, enthusiastically, "You can play all sorts of fun sports."

"And do arts-and-crafts," Tiegan added, "The school even has a vegetable garden, that everybody helps out with."

"That does sounds fun," Mac noted.

"And on Wednesdays, when Tiegan has ballet after school," Wendy noted, but not for the first time, "one of the other mothers in Tiegan's class says she'd be happy to run her there and home again. If you find that it's a problem, classes also run on Saturday mornings."

"Harriet Roberts has also volunteered to help out," Harm told Wendy, "if the children don't want to stay after, some days. And what neither Mac nor Harriet can manage, I'll take care of. One of the perks of a command position is the flexibility of the working hours."

"It sounds like everything is all taken care of, then," Wendy smiled, "I can see that you have put a lot of thought and preparation into this."

"Of course," Harm nodded, joking, "We want the kids to like it here. Do you think you two will?"

Both children nodded eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. They both threw themselves at Harms legs, which they hugged, fiercely.

Harm chuckled as he eyed the kids attached to his legs, regarding them with both amusement and fatherly affection. Mac knew exactly how he felt, she could barely get her head round the fact that these wonderful kids were going to be staying with them, at the end of today.

"Let's go back downstairs and see what we can find to read," Mac suggested, "We've got a big bookshelf in the living room."

Later on, Wendy left and both children didn't seem to mind her going at all. If anything, they seemed eager to start carving out their place within this family.

OOOO


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review! The feedback was great!

OOOO

Part 28

"This is so incredible," Mac whispered, later that night, as she and Harm peered around the door into children's bedroom.

Both children were now asleep in bed, in the same room, which Harm had set up for them, earlier. Their tiny forms underneath the blankets had Harm and Mac entranced.

"I know," Harm replied, with quiet reverence, "They're really here and they're staying…we've tripled our children, all in one day!"

Both he and Mac giggled like a pair of children themselves.

"They look so peaceful," Mac noted, quietly, "I was worried that they might be a little uncomfortable at first. This place is unfamiliar to them and so are we. But they've settled right in. It's like they've always been meant to be here."

"I suppose they're used to moving around, or at least acquiring new members in the family," Harm mused, but added, "But I think they always were meant to be with us…Somebody upstairs meant for us to find each other."

Mac smiled, as she mulled over the enormous steps each part of this new family had taken in the past year-and-a-half, to ultimately end up with five members, each with different biological roots, becoming family to each other. The thought was an amazing one.

"Are they asleep?" Mattie joined them, on the way back to her room from the bathroom, taking a peak between them.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, quietly, "Look at that! Is this exciting or what?"

Harm and Mac both smiled in agreement. After that, they quietly closed the bedroom door and went to bed themselves.

OOOO

"What time is it?" Mac sleepily asked her husband, as she awoke to discover him watching her.

"Nearly eight," Harm told her, "Sleep well?"

"Amazingly well," Mac told him, "considering how excited I was. You?"

"Yeah, me too…"

Mac's mind began to drift again and Harm could tell what she was thinking about. Of rather, who…

"I wonder if they're awake, yet?"

Obviously, their thoughts were in-tandem.

Mac listened carefully, but heard no sound of movement from anywhere nearby.

"I don't think so," she told Harm, "They had such a long day, yesterday. We should probably leave them to sleep in."

"Yeah," Harm agreed, albeit slightly ruefully, "Let's give them a couple more hours, at least."

Half an hour later…

"Tieg?"

"Hm?"

"We're really here, aren't we?"

"What do you mean, Tyler?"

"We're really here with Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, aren't we? Or was I dreaming?"

"No, you weren't…we are here. Look, there are our empty suitcases, which we unpacked last night. And the new toys that they bought for us. You didn't have a Dino-Robot at Mrs. Blakely's did you?"

"Nope," Tyler confirmed, "Do you think anyone else is awake, yet?"

"I can't hear anybody," Tiegan shook her head.

"I wonder if Mattie's awake…" Tyler asked, "I suppose we should wait until we know for sure."

"Probably," Tiegan agreed, "But do you think it'd be okay if I went to the bathroom? I don't want to wake everybody up by flushing…"

"It should be okay," Tyler told her, "I heard somebody go, last night and nobody woke up then. Besides, you can't wait until you're so desperate that you pee your bed. That won't go down well."

"I'm not going to pee my bed, Tyler," Tiegan chided him, "Okay…I guess I'll just be quiet, that's all…Do you know which door it is?"

"I'm not sure, it was to the right, I know that," Tyler shook his head, but suggested, "Maybe whoever went last night left the door open. Do you think you'll be able to find it okay by yourself?"

"I should be able to," Tiegan nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tyler offered.

"No, I'll be okay…" Tiegan told him, justifying, "Besides, we'll make more noise if there are the two of us."

"Yeah," Tyler conceded, "I guess you're right."

Luckily, the door had been left ajar the night before, so Tiegan managed to find the bathroom okay.

"Hey there!" Mattie greeted her, when she came out, "Did you guys sleep okay?"

"Yes," Tiegan nodded, "Tyler's still in bed…"

"No, I'm not," the boy piped up, emerging from behind the door.

"Good morning, Tyler," Mattie smiled, as she opened her door and gestured inside, "Do you guys want to come in and hang out?"

Tiegan and Tyler quickly looked to one another, then back to Mattie, nodding eagerly.

Her phrases and attitude were novel and slightly foreign to them, but they delighted in it, especially because she was older than them. They both felt privileged to be gaining not just a new Mum and Dad, but also a big sister, too.

They both settled on her bed, while Mattie went to turn on her music (on a low volume.)

They were sitting talking ten minutes later when Harm and Mac knocked, then both peered around the door.

"Good morning!" They greeted the two children and one young-adult.

All three of them smiled, replying, "Good morning."

"Did you all sleep well?" Harm asked, smiling when they all nodded.

"Would anybody here like to have pancakes for breakfast?" Mac suggested.

It was to become a Sunday morning tradition in the Rabb household, in the years to come.

"Yeah!" came the enthusiastic reply.

OOOO


	29. Chapter 29

I'm going to be away from home (and my computer) for the next couple of days, so I'm going to be posting several parts today, just to carry you all over for a while! Hope you enjoy them!

OOOO

Part 29

"Would you like me to just drop you at the gate?" Mac asked the children, as she drove them to school.

She didn't know 'the rules' for children this young. Her experience with Mattie said that maybe it would be better to keep low key, in front of the children's friends, but they were quite a bit younger than her, so she didn't know if they were as careful about their 'image' as Mattie was. Did children even bother about that sort of thing at such an early age? Her question was soon answered for her.

"Please would you come in?" Tyler asked, "I want to show you the wall display that we've been making in class."

"Yes, please," Tiegan agreed, "I want you to meet our teacher, Mrs. Hauptman."

"I've seen your classroom and met your teacher," Mac revealed, "Remember that day when I came in with Mrs. Roberts to pick you up? Well, we came here first to get AJ, Jamie and Gerry then went down to get Jimmy, before we came to you. You weren't in the classroom, remember? You were in the nurse's office, but we went to your classroom first. But do you want me to come in anyway?"

"Yes please," Tiegan and Tyler both nodded.

So, Mac parked the car and walked into the school building with the children, each holding one of her hands.

"There's our wall display," Tyler told her, as they walked into the class, "Our topic this term is ancient Egypt. That's my model of the Sphinx. I made it from paper-mache."

"And that's my model of the Egyptian God Ammit," Tiegan told Mac, "He's got the head of a crocodile, the upper half of a leopard and the bottom half of a hippo. The Egyptians called him 'The Devourer,' because he used to eat the people who had been very bad."

"Wow," Mac commented, "How long have you been doing about Ancient Egypt? You seem to know a lot about it. I'm sure Mattie would love to help you out sometime. She loves ancient history."

"Really?" Tiegan asked, "Because me and Tyler have to give an end-of-term report on something about Ancient Egypt. It's in front of the whole class and Tyler and I want to do well…It's going to be on our report card, next term."

"We'll ask Mattie when she gets home from school tonight," Mac nodded, "but I'm sure she'll be glad to help."

"Mrs. Rabb?"

Mac turned around and found the children's teacher standing behind her. The woman was short and blond and she sort of reminded Mac of Harriet.

"Mrs. Hauptman," Mac shook the woman by the hand, "The children just wanted to show me the things they have been doing in class…Is that okay? I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Not at all," Mrs. Hauptman, "That's fine, absolutely fine. Class will start in about ten minutes, but you're very welcome to sit in on the class for as long as you like."

"That would be alright?" Mac asked, surprised.

"It would be just fine," Mrs. Hauptman reassured her, "I know that you and your husband are probably very interested in finding out more about how the kids are doing in class and this will be the perfect opportunity. Now, I'll just get the class settled, before I go and find you a proper chair."

All of the chairs looked less than adult sized and Mac was sure it wouldn't be a good idea to try and get down into one, what with the skirt she was wearing.

Ten minutes later, they were all settled, Mac included, in a more adult-sized chair.

"Okay class," Mrs. Hauptman began, "Today we have somebody who has come to see just what we've been doing in history. I want you to give Mrs. Rabb a warm welcome, she is Tyler and Tiegan's new Mum...Anyway, two weeks ago we began covering the Gods of ancient Egypt, as you remember, there were many of them, some which resembled animals…"

Mac noticed a few other children turning to give curious looks to Tyler and Tiegan, but they just gave them a sweet smile in return. Then they looked at her and grinned, unfazed by the attention they were getting from their classmates. But after this, they turned their attention back to the teacher, who was at the wall display, revising all of the information connected with the Egyptian Gods whom the children had lovingly created and illustrated.

Mac was proud of how eager the children were to not just listen, but also participate in the class discussion. They had their hands in the air every time Mrs. Hauptman asked a question.

When Mac finally got up to leave, Mrs. Hauptman was finished with the wall display and had moved onto the significance of the Egyptian Gods to the wildlife that lived in along the River Nile at that point in time.

She gave a quick wave to the children, nodded to Mrs. Hauptman and left.

OOOO


	30. Chapter 30

Here's part 30, as promised…

OOOO

Part 30

"Kids!" Harm shouted from where he, Mac, Bud and Harriet were sitting at a picnic table, "Be careful…"

The three young children, along with Mattie, were trying to pile onto the zip line, aided in the adventure by Jennifer Coates.

"It's alright, Dad," Mattie shouted, "We're fine."

Tyler, Tiegan and Little AJ were all laughing hysterically as Jen tried to find places for them all to sit or stand. Mattie was sitting through the tire, with Tiegan on her knee, Tyler was sitting on top of the tire, holding onto the rope. Jennifer helped Little AJ to stand on the inside of the tire, a foot on each side of Mattie and Tiegan. Before she let them all go, Jen checked that they were all secure.

"You all ready? Secure? Make sure you're all holding on tight, this may actually hit the ground…"

"Yes!" the younger kids exclaimed, excited to see if this would actually happen, "Yes, let's go!"

"You okay, Matt?" Jen asked.

Mattie nodded, "Yep, I'm ready to go, Jen."

Jennifer let them go and the densely loaded tire took off along the zip line, bobbing with the heavy load it was under. The kids were all laughing loudly, especially Mattie, who was managing to hold on and keep an arm around Tiegan. The adults laughed along, watching as the tire nearly skimmed the ground on the way down, hit the end of the line with a 'THWACK' then starting back along. Everybody had to pile off, halfway back along the line because the tire was now dragging on the ground. Jen ran out and helped Little AJ and Tyler down, then helped Tiegan and Mattie to their feet.

"Was that fun?" Mac asked as she pulled Tiegan onto her knee, while Tyler climbed onto Mattie's, "What would you guys like for lunch…um, dinner?"

At the children's requests, she put together plates of food and passed them to the children. Then she made sure Mattie and Jen had settled with a good amount on their plates.

"Mattie, Jen," she asked, "Are you sure you don't want some more? We have potato salad and chicken wings here…"

"I'm just going to finish this, first," Mattie assured her, while trying to keep her face straight as Jen gave her a bemused look, "Maybe I'll get some more when I'm done."

Mac just smiled and went back to supervising the younger children.

Mattie gave Jen a look that said, 'Don't say a thing. I know what you're thinking, but I like it when she's like this.'

Jen just smiled to herself. It was kinda cute, after all.

They were all just finishing their food, when Tyler spotted something in the park's parking lot and let out a shriek of joy. He had spotted somebody parking their car and took off towards them. Little AJ and Tiegan were close behind them and Jimmy was left behind, because he was a slow eater and Harriet wouldn't allow him to leave before he had cleaned his plate.

"But Mom!" he protested loudly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, young man," Harriet reprimanded him, "Finish here, first, then you may go."

"Looks like Wendy and the kids are here," Mac noted to her husband.

Wendy had agreed to join them with her children, although she was only able to come for a few hours after mid-day because two of the children had had doctor's appointments in the morning. Wendy had also brought Robbie with her, who was technically no longer her foster-son, but who, at seventeen, was also nearly nearing the end of his time in foster care. It was just a shame that he had been put into the care of virtual strangers at this point in his life. However, Wendy had promised him that once he reached eighteen, she would do all she could for him (and would be able to, since he would be a legal adult and not under the legal care of child protective services.) Even if that meant him sleeping on the sofa in their house, Wendy was determined that he would receive support and not be left to cope on his own.

He, Mattie and Jen spent the afternoon chatting, until Tiegan came and begged her former big-brother to push her on the swings.

Luckily, there was plenty of food left to go around, so the adults passed the afternoon chatting, snacking and watching the children play in the unseasonable warmth and sunshine.

OOOO


	31. Chapter 31

OOOO

Part 31

When Harm came home from work, the house was in darkness, but he was surprised to find his wife sitting at the computer, just off the dining room. The light above her seemed to be the only one that was on in the whole house.

"Hey there," he greeted her, "Are the kids in bed?"

"Yeah," Mac nodded, "We've got such an early start tomorrow; I thought they should get as much sleep as possible. And Mattie's already turned in for the night, too."

Mac was going along as a 'Helper-Mum' on the school trip. Because they had such a long way to go to get to the country park destination, they would have to be at the school by seven fifteen at the latest. Mac wanted to take no chances of getting stuck in traffic, so she had planned a whole schedule for the next morning to make sure that they left the house on-time. Harm understood why the children were now in bed, and Mattie had probably gone to bed early, too, because Thursday was an intensive day for her PT sessions.

"You'll never guess who I had in my office, this afternoon," Harm asked Mac.

"Who?" she replied, not even trying to play along.

"Okay," Harm noted, "this isn't a fun…"

"But it's shorter," Mac pointed out to him, "I really don't have the energy for these games at this time of night."

"Okay," Harm conceded, "Robbie came to see me today. He's thinking about enlisting once he finishes school, next spring and wanted to ask me some questions about how to prepare."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, he was thinking about the Army, the British Army, of course and I told him that he'd have to be pretty fit to pass the entrance exams that they have…I don't know much about the British Military, but I do know that their requirements can be pretty high, depending upon what branch you have in mind, so I just advised him to start some physical training, as well as to keep studying. I know that they look for good grades, too."

"He's a good kid," Mac nodded, "He seems smart. The military would be a good move for him."

"Yeah," Harm nodded, "I think they'd be eager to recruit somebody with the geological interests that he has…But I do know that recruits in the British Army pay for a lot of their own equipment…I hope that he's going to be able to support himself, at first."

"Wendy told me that he has a weekend job," Mac mentioned, "It's smart idea to have some money saved, especially if you has no family to help you out. You may need it at some point."

"And I know Wendy will always do as much as she can for him," Harm added, nodding.

Both were silent for a minute, thinking about how children such as Tiegan, Tyler, Robbie and Timmy all came from similar backgrounds, but didn't all have the same good fortunes. It made one thankful for what they had in life.

"So…what about you?" Harm asked, moving to rub his wife's shoulders, "You need a good night of sleep, too. How come you're not all tucked up in bed like Mattie, Tyler and Tiegan?"

"Couldn't sleep," Mac shrugged her shoulders, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his ministrations.

Harm knew that you couldn't order your body to do something; it would usually ignore you, no matter how much it was told. But maybe he could get her to relax and that might just send her off to sleep or allow her to wind-down and get some rest. One thing he did know was that the computer wasn't going to help, because Mac spent most of her working day in front of one.

"Hey, that's not going to help you any," he told her, gently pulling her away from the desk and out of her seat, " How about we try to take our minds off of work?"

He led her into the living room, where there was plenty of space, then switched on the stereo, selecting one of their favorite CDs and loading it. Once he had selected a track that had special meaning to them both, he returned to Mac and took her in his arms.

As she settled against him, resting her head against his shoulder, she sighed.

"Mmmm, this was a good idea," she approved, "We should do this more often. As much as I love having the kids around, it's nice to have some time to ourselves, wherever we want to be."

Truth be told, anywhere in the house that wasn't their bedroom had come to feel 'off-bounds' because they might be interrupted, at any time. While Tiegan and Tyler were first settling in, they had felt that maybe it would be wise to refrain from open shows of affection around the kids, just in case it embarrassed them. But now that they all felt more comfortable as a family, perhaps the time had come to start introducing the everyday shows of love and affection again. They had felt the same when Mattie had come home from rehab, too, but she had enough emotional maturity to tell them to stop being so formal with each other around her and 'kiss already.' It was unlikely that Tiegan and Tyler were going to do so, given how young they were.

"How about when the kids are around?" Harm asked, "Do you think this might make them feel uncomfortable?"

"I'm really not sure," Mac admitted, "But we could start with just small things and work our way up."

"Like what?" Harm asked.

"Like the way you used to lead me with your hand on the small of my back," Mac suggested, "Or holding hands again, or even kisses on the cheek…I'm sure that they will get used to it if we build it up gradually."

"Yeah," Harm nodded, suggesting, "and perhaps it would help if Mattie were around as well, at the time. She doesn't bat an eyelash at that sort of thing and she would set a good example for Tyler and Tiegan."

"That's a good idea," Mac agreed, "It would show them that it's normal behavior between parents and that it isn't anything to be embarrassed about."

Since Mac's comment about the way he used to touch the small of her back while they were walking together, Harm had begun to use his palm to rub circles into this spot. Mac's breath had become deep and contented, her eyes drifting shut. Her right hand was placed up on the back of Harm's neck, around where his hair stopped and she was unconsciously massaging her fingertips up and down.

They both swayed as one to the music, which had by now switched tracks a couple of times.

OOOO


	32. Chapter 32

OOOO

Part 32

Nearly five minutes had passed since his sister had left the room to go to the bathroom, so Tyler sat up in bed, wondering what had happened to her. He was about to climb out of bed, when Tiegan returned.

"What took so long?" he asked, but not so quietly.

"Shh," Tiegan put her finger to her lips, but the gesture was lost due to the darkness of the room, "Be quiet…Follow me, I want to show you something."

Tyler did as he was told and quietly followed his sister out of the room, down the darkened hall and down the first set of steps. Once they were on the bottom landing, he copied his sister as she ducked down and crawled up to the banister, where they peered through the slats.

"Look," Tiegan told him, quietly, showing him what she had discovered, a few minutes before.

On the way out of the bathroom, she had heard quiet music and had gone searching, wondering if their Dad was home, yet.

"When did he get home?" Tyler asked his sister.

She just shrugged, "Don't know. His meeting wasn't supposed to finish until late, so maybe not that long ago…Why do you suppose they're cuddling?"

Tyler stared at the two figures of his parents for a second. They really did look like only one figure, they stood so close to one another and moved so well together. They seemed to be acting like he would do, if he was upset and was in need of comfort. Maybe that was what it was; maybe they were both a little upset and were trying to make each other feel better. It had never before occurred to him before that maybe the adults weren't happy. He'd never seen either of them cry.

"Do you think that maybe they aren't happy because we're with them?" Tiegan was having the same thoughts as her brother.

"I don't see how," Tyler reassured her, "They always say that they're very happy that they've got us. They told us again, just this morning, at breakfast. Do you remember how tightly they hugged us both? No, maybe it's something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, maybe they're worried that they might not get to keep us…they want to adopt us, right?"

"Yeah," Tiegan nodded, "You think that maybe they're worried that they might not be allowed to?"

"Could be…" Tyler pondered.

"But why wouldn't they be allowed? Why would the courts say no?" Tiegan sounded a bit worried

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged, "Timmy's Mum wasn't allowed to keep her. The courts told her no."

"But Mrs. Walker was sick," Tiegan argued, "and she was also on her own. Plus, we don't have ADD."

"Hmm," Tyler was silent in his musings.

As they both watched in silence, their parents slowly turned, until they could see their Father's face. His smile suggested that he was happy and they gathered as much when he dropped his face to their Mother's and kissed her.

"What are you two doing out here?" Mattie suddenly appeared beside them.

She wasn't able to stay quite as low and hidden as they were, but their parents were too wrapped up in each other to notice any of their children.

"Shouldn't you two be getting some sleep, ready for tomorrow?" Mattie asked

Both children nodded, but looked to each other, unsurely.

"What is it?" Mattie asked, gently.

"Are Mom and Dad happy that we're living here?" Tyler asked, quiet and unsure of himself.

"Of course they are," Mattie told him, "We're all so happy that you guys are a part of our family, now. Mom and Dad have both told you that…"

"Then why are they upset?" Tyler asked.

"They aren't upset," Mattie told him, asking, "What makes you think they're upset?"

"If they weren't, how come they're hugging each other better?" Tiegan interjected.

"You think they're hugging because they're upset?" Mattie asked, to which both children nodded.

"Tieg, Ty, I promise you, they're not upset at all…" Mattie paused to find the words to explain such a concept to two seven-year-olds, "When two people haven't seen each other in a long time, even if they're grown-ups, they sometimes feel like they need a little time alone together, so that they can cuddle and express how much they love each other; that's what Mommies and Daddies do. And just because they want to be on their own, it doesn't mean that they don't love or want their kids. It just means that they want to set aside a little bit of time for the person they love as a partner. Do you understand, now?"

Both children looked back to their parents and as they took in the contented smiles on their faces, the penny finally dropped.

"Like how sometimes, we don't want to go out with our other friends, we just want to stay in and play with you guys?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, it's just the same," Mattie nodded, "It doesn't mean playing with your friends isn't fun or that you don't like them anymore, it just means that you'd like a little bit of time with somebody else, that's all."

They sat and watched for a moment longer.

"Don't they look happy?" Mattie asked the two children.

Tiegan and Tyler nodded.

"They love each other," Mattie continued, "They loved each other before any of us lived with them and I think that they love each other even more, because now we're a part of it, too. It's a different kind of love, loving your kids and loving your husband or wife, but you can feel both kinds of love. You don't need to worry about them not loving you, because they do, so much. I know, I've seen how much they love you two and they love you just the same way as they love me. Okay?"

The children looked to her and nodded, then looked back to their parents, for a minute or two.

Once she was confident that both of the children were secure in the knowledge that they were very much loved, Mattie guided them both back upstairs and into their beds.

"Matt?" Tiegan asked, before Mattie had completely left the room, "Do they want to adopt us?"

"Yes, they do," Mattie told her, "Very much so. And I can see that they're both very excited about it. I caught them talking about it this morning in the kitchen, before you two got up!"

"Is there any chance that they won't be allowed to adopt us?" Tyler voiced his earlier concern.

"No," Mattie assured him, "Nana Moon is going to recommend it to the courts. That's what my caseworker did, when Mom and Dad applied to adopt me and the petition went through just fine…I'm sure that there won't be any problems. Dad will make sure of it. Don't you worry about it, anymore, okay? It'll all be just fine, I promise."

"Okay," Tyler nodded, "Goodnight, Mattie."

"Goodnight Ty, goodnight Tieg…Get some sleep," Mattie told them both, "You have to be up early tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mattie," Tiegan murmured, almost inaudible, for she was already half-asleep.

Mattie closed the door and returned to her own room.

OOOO


	33. Chapter 33

OOOO

Part 33

Because Mac had been up with the children at the crack of dawn, Mattie and Harm ate breakfast alone, the next morning.

"I'm assuming that they got away okay," Mattie commented.

"I think so," Harm nodded, "She promised to give me a call on my cell phone once she got an opportunity, to let us know they got there safely."

"Mobile," Mattie corrected him, with a smile, "They don't use the term 'cellphone' here, remember? Well, when you hear from them, just drop me a text message to let me know, okay?"

Harm smiled at his teenage daughter's sass. She really was becoming too smart for her own good! But he did like it in a way, because it meant that she was progressing and in doing so, becoming more like she had been before the accident. Harm remembered back to a time where such an occurrence would have been literally unthinkable; so now, as he ushered Mattie out of the house and to his car, he offered up a prayer of thanks.

"Hey there!" Harm greeted both of the children, loudly, as they ran in the front door, "Did you three have a good time?"

"Yeah!" both children began to simultaneously tell him about their adventures of the day.

"Whoa, hold on…" Harm regretfully halted them, "Let me just finish cooking the tea, then you can tell me all about it…"

He quickly took care of the stir-fry, which needed his full attention, then, once it was done, sat on the couch next to where his wife had collapsed after she has entered the house behind the kids.

"Honey?" Harm asked her, carefully, "Did you have a good day?"

"I had a great day," she assured him, "It was just long, that's all…I'm absolutely shattered!"

Harm maneuvered Mac to face away from him, so he could rub her tired shoulders as their younger children recounted their stories to them. These included Tyler falling into a large pond and getting soaking up to his waist, falling out of a tree (luckily he had fallen into a leafy bush and this, coupled with the fact that the tree wasn't too tall, meant he wasn't hurt) and Tiegan riding a horse for the first time.

Harm and Mac were settled in front of the television and it was nearly past ten at night. Even though it was a Saturday, both children were already long in bed, because their field trip the day before had been a taxing one.

Since Mattie was also in bed, (she had been out most of the day with Jen) Harm and Mac felt they should not waste the opportunity to spend some quality time together with no distractions. Right now, they settled on the couch and were engaged in a make-out session, like a couple of teenagers (which can be nice from time-to-time, even for the most mature of couples!)

"I know I've been saying this a lot lately," Harm mumbled, in between exchanging kisses with his wife, "But I _definitely_ think we should do this more often!"

"I second that," Mac smiled, as she hooked her arms around her husbands neck and pulled him closer into her embrace, also effectively shutting him up.

They weren't too preoccupied, however, to hear the sound of a door upstairs, then the sound of quiet voices.

With a sigh, they both pulled away and straightened up, once they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey there!" Harm greeted their children, all three of them, "I thought you three would have been asleep long before now."

"We were," Tyler told them, "But then we woke up…"

"And now we can't get back to sleep," Tiegan finished.

Mattie just stood behind her younger siblings, watching them with a smile.

"Is there something wrong?" Mac asked her children, "Something that's keeping you awake?"

She had a feeling that this might be the case.

When both children remained silent, Mattie, as the oldest, decided to step in and help out. Both children had showed up at her bedroom door fifteen minutes before with an urgent question.

"Well," Mattie took both of the children's hands in hers, as she steered them forwards, to where their parents were sitting, "It's not so much a problem as a question and I think that maybe Tiegan and Tyler couldn't wait to ask you and that's what was keeping them awake…"

Tiegan and Tyler both nodded, so Mattie continued, as they looked to their parents, then back to her.

"What Tiegan and Tyler asked me, a little while ago...and now would like to ask you…is if it would be okay for them to call you Mom and Dad?"

Harm and Mac's mouths very briefly dropped open for a second, before they both came to their senses and began to nod.

"Of course it's alright," Harm smiled and nodded.

"So long as it's what you want to do," Mac added, "We would love for you to call us that.

"You can call us Mom or Mum or anything like that…"

"I'd rather you didn't call me Mom _or_ Mum," Harm interjected, smiling, "But Dad is fine…"

All three children began to laugh and Harm and Mac joined them, as the whole group squashed onto the sofa for a 'family hug.'

OOOO


	34. Chapter 34

Well, this is it. What I've been working up to, the whole series. It's not quite the last part (still got some ideas up my sleeves!) but this is it; A-Day!  
Big thanks go to all of those people who sent me such great feedback and encouragement! Thanks so much!

OOOO

We're going to need to get a move on, if we don't want to be late," Harm announced, sticking his head around the children's bedroom door.

"We're almost done," Mac told him, from where she was sitting on the bed, braiding Tiegan's hair, "How about you get everyone else settled in the car, then Tiegan and I will be down in just a minute?"

Harm nodded and Tyler followed him out of the room and downstairs, because he was exasperated about how long it was taking the 'girls' to get ready.

Mattie joined them, a minute later and helped Mac with the with Tiegan's hair ribbons, which she was having some difficulty with.

"They keep sliding out," she explained, "even when I put them over the top of the band and tie them tight."

"I always used to loop them through the band on the underside," Mattie suggested, "That way they're sort of attached to the band and they won't come out."

"Well," Mac noted, finishing up, "now we know that for next time, don't we?"

They all made their way downstairs and outside and once Mattie had climbed in and helped secure Tiegan in her booster seat, they were finally on their way.

"You ladies sure are looking pretty, today," Harm complimented 'his girls.'

The thought seemed even more special to him, because there were now three important 'ladies' in his life.

They made it to the courthouse with plenty of time to spare, but the children didn't seem to notice about how early they were, even though Harm had earlier told them that they were going to be late if they didn't leave soon. They were too nervous to notice this little discrepancy. Today was the big day when the judge was going to sign the adoption papers, but first, both children were going to need to talk to the judge and answer her questions. They had been told that it was all pretty straight forward, but they all couldn't help but be nervous.

Tiegan and Tyler undid their seatbelt, but before either child could move, Harm and Mac turned in their seats.

"Hang on a minute, Ty, Tieg," their Father told them.

Both children looked anxiously to their parents, who now both reached out and took each of their hands, between the front and back seats.

"We just need to say something," their Mother explained, "before we go into court and we want to give you both something."

Harm had reached into the glove box, taking out two long, thin jewelry boxes, before turning back round and taking the kids' hands again. Mattie watched on, knowing what this was about, for she had had a hand in it's planning, too.

"Mommy and I just want to tell you how important you both are to us," Harm told both their children, "This is all going to go just fine, but it doesn't change a thing about the way we feel about you."

"We both really love you two, whether we adopt you or not," Mac added, "You'll always be our children and nothing could ever change that."

Mattie leaned over and hugged them both, "And you'll always be my little bro' and little sis.' Always."

Harm handed both children their present, which they took their time opening. Tiegan's gift was a gold chain and heart-shaped pendant, with a picture of Harm and Mac and Mattie on the front of it and the back of it was engraved; 'Love always, Mommy, Daddy and Mattie.'

Tyler's gift was a watch, with the same engraving on the back of it.

Both children were struck mute, this having been the first piece of jewelry they had ever been given and certainly the first present given to them with such loving sentiment and thought.

"Honey?" Mac asked, softly, as Tiegan began to cry, softly.

"Thank you," Tyler thanked them both, choked up, "I love it."

Mattie helped him put it on, because he was having some trouble securing the pin through the strap, because his hands were shaking so much. Harm and Mac had meanwhile exited the car and moved to where Tiegan was still sitting, tears streaming down her face.

"I think today is just very special, huh Sweetie?" Mac suggested, as she hugged her daughter, while Harm stroked her hair, lovingly.

The little girl nodded, so Harm lifted her from the car, while Mac got Tyler and helped Mattie out. They had a short walk around to compose themselves, before making their way inside the building, to courtroom number four.

The courtroom was actually very small and intimate, despite how it had seemed from the outside. This probably wasn't the largest room in the building.

Tyler couldn't help letting his eyes wander around, while they were waiting for their turn. Their judge, Justice Katelyn Williams was a young judge, with fair hair and kindly eyes. Still, once their names were called, Tyler couldn't help but shake a little.

"There's no need for you to be worried, Sweetie," Mac told him, stroking his hair and the back of his neck as she led him forward, to the area in front of the judge.

"Hi Tyler, thank you for coming here, today. I just want to ask you a couple of quick questions," Judge Williams took the sight of the little boy in, as he held onto his adoptive-mother-to-be's hand with a vice grip, "There's no need for you to be scared."

Tyler just looked back at her with big, soulful eyes.

"Okay, Tyler," Katelyn proceeded, seeing that he probably wasn't going to get any calmer, "First of all, I want to ask, how have the last few months with Mr. and Mrs. Rabb been? Have you enjoyed living with them?"

Tyler nodded, but Mac instructed him, softly,

"Speak up when you're talking to Justice Williams, Sweetie…She needs to hear you say it…"

"Yes, I have," Tyler's voice quivered, "very much. And with my sister, Mattie…They're all really nice."

"Okay, good," Justice Williams nodded Tyler seemed to settle some, at this, "And how about continuing to live with them? Would you like that?

"Yes," Tyler nodded, "more than anything. Are you going to sign the adoption certificate, so we can?"

Judge Williams began to laugh softly, along with many people in the court, even the bailiff.

"Yes," she nodded, "I am, just as soon as I've spoken to your sister. Thank you, Tyler…Tiegan? May I speak to you, next, please?"

Mac led Tyler back to where Harm had arisen, to walk Tiegan forward. Mac took her seat again, but Tiegan promptly halted her and Harm's walk towards Justice Williams.

"No," Tiegan insisted, quietly, "Mommy too…"

Mac stood up again, passing Tyler to his big sister, who seated him on her lap.

"Okay, let's go then," Harm nodded, when Tiegan took her Mother's hand and seemed to be more settled because of it.

"Good morning, Tiegan," Justice Williams greeted the little girl, just as kindly as her brother.

"G'morning," Tiegan proved to be even more quiet and nervous than her brother, but as long as Justice Williams could hear her, there wouldn't be a problem.

"I'd just like to ask you, as I asked your brother, do you like living with Mr. And Mrs. Rabb?"

"Yes," Tiegan's little voice quivered, "I do."

"And would you like them to adopt you?"

"Yes, I really would…"

"Very good. I've looked over all of these reports and petitions, from social services, Tyler and Tiegan's previous foster parents and also from your family and friends. It seems as if you are just two of many people, Mr. and Mrs. Rabb, who love and cherish these children. I am hereby granting the petition and signing the adoption certificates. Tyler and Tiegan Rabb, you two can now go home with your Mum, Dad and Sister. Congratulations!"

The family took some time to huddle and celebrate, before they left the court, obviously very happy.

Justice Williams sighed in content. It was moments like this that made her job worthwhile.

OOOO


	35. Chapter 35

Well, here's the final part! Sorry about the delay. Hope you all enjoy it, it's been a blast to write...

Part 35

Ow!" Mac exclaimed softly, as she read to Tiegan, who was sitting on her lap.

"What is it?" Mattie asked, looking up from the dining table, where she was helping Tyler with his homework and trying to do her math homework, as well.

"Just my back aching again," Mac dismissed, "It's been doing that a bit, lately."

"Do you think that you should go back to your doctor?" Mattie asked.

"No," Mac shook her head, "I know basically everything I need to and there isn't a whole lot he could do for me, anyway. I've got pills for the pain, when it gets too bad, but I try not to take them. They're not a long-term solution. There is no long-term solution."

Mattie let it go, but was sure to mention it to her Father, later on, when he got home from work.

Harm stirred as Mac shifted in bed, during the night.

Mac was so sleepy, she slipped out of bed without a word to Harm, heading towards the bathroom.

Harm rolled over and snuggled into the warm vacant space that she left behind.

"Hmm?" was Harm's spoken reaction, when his bare leg hit something.

'What's that?' he thought, suddenly very awake.

It felt wet, but not cold, exactly.

Just then, any remaining fatigue was jolted out of him when he heard Mac's cry from the bathroom.

"Harm!"

He took off toward the bathroom, pulling the covers halfway off the bed. He didn't get the chance to see the small patch of blood left behind him, on the mattress.

"Good morning," Mattie greeted the two children, as they made their way into the kitchen.

She silently poured out a bowl of cereal with milk for each of them, then got them seated at the table with their breakfast.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Tyler was the first to ask.

Mattie had thought this through carefully, since her Father had awakened her, six hours before. She knew that she couldn't lie to them, but she didn't want to panic them before they knew just what they were dealing with.

"Uh, well…Mom and Dad woke me up, early this morning," she began, keeping it vague, "They had to go out, because Mom was feeling a little ill and they decided to go and see her doctor, just to be cautious. Do you remember when Mom had that pain in her back, yesterday?"

Both children nodded, their cereal now forgotten.

"Well, they wanted to make sure that it wasn't anything to do with that," she continued, explaining, "so they decided to play it safe."

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Tiegan asked, her face pale and serious.

"Yeah, of course she is," Mattie reassured her, "This was just a precaution. I promise, she wasn't in pain, she was just feeling a little poorly, that's all. There's no need to worry."

"Then why are they still gone?" Tyler asked the obvious, "Why aren't they home yet, if it's not serious?"

"They're probably just waiting to see a doctor, that's all," Mattie leaned down to hug them both, "It's very busy at the hospital, this time of the morning. I'm sure they won't be too much longer."

Both children just looked at her, their tension not dispelled, not by a long shot.

They watched her as she put the bundled-up bed sheets in the in the washer (they were the last thing that Harm and Mac had thought about; so Mattie said that she would take care of them, before the children got up.)

"Hey," she suggested, "how about we go and get some paper and some pens from Dad's office, then we draw some pictures for Mom? I'm sure they'll make her feel better, once she gets home and sees them. We'll put them up on the refrigerator, so she'll see them once she and Dad get in."

Both children nodded.

"Not long now, Marine," Harm soothed his wife, from his place by her bedside.

The doctor had been with them more than an hour before, to take a blood sample from her, but they had not seen him since. Mac was quiet, the entire time and this unnerved Harm.

"It'll be okay," he soothed her, stroking his fingers through her hair, reassuringly.

"But…but what if…" Mac asked, in a whisper.

"No," Harm shook his head, "No, don't think that. No matter what, we're going to be okay. I need you to know that."

"Yeah," Mac nodded, "I do…I know that. I'm just scared, that's all."

"I am too," Harm told her, "But we're going to get through this."

It was a further twenty minutes before Mac's doctor reappeared.

"I'm sorry this has taken so long…" he apologized, "The lab has been backed up, these past couple of days."

"What can you tell us, Doctor?" Harm asked, nervously.

"Well, Colonel, Captain," the doctor took a deep breath, "From what we were able to get from the blood test, it does indeed appear that you are pregnant…"

Mac felt her breath restrict in her chest and her eyes sting. Of all the times she had imagined and dreamed about this moment, none of them had ever included her being in a hospital bed, bleeding and facing the prospect of miscarrying.

Harm immediately took her hand, squeezing it within his.

"…but it isn't necessarily bad news, not exactly," the doctor quickly added, "That is the thing that is most puzzling about this; your hormone levels seem to be well within the optimal range…Of course, we will not know this for sure, until we can arrange an ultrasound, to determine what stage your pregnancy has reached, so we can predict what level your hormones should be at."

"And when can we do the scan?" Mac asked, allowing just a grain of hope to mingle within the desolation she felt.

"I'll try my best to get hold of a machine, as soon as possible," the doctor promised her, "But it may be some time. I'm going to get a nurse to check on you, in the meantime, so we can see if the bleeding has stopped yet. But it was relatively light, so that is another factor in our favor."

"Thank you," Harm and Mac thanked him and he disappeared again.

Lying back in bed, with Harm at her side, Mac prepared herself to wait some more.

"Hello?" Harriet asked from the doorway, "Anybody home?"

She had received a call from Harm at the hospital, who had asked her to stop by and quickly check up on the kids. Harriet had rung the bell, but nobody had answered, so she had used the key that Harm and Mac had given to her for emergencies. They had one that corresponded to Bud and Harriet's house.

"Harriet?" Mattie called, from the doorway, on the far side of they kitchen, that led out into the garden, "Is that you?"

"Hi," Harriet smiled, "I got a call from your dad. He asked that I drop by the make sure you're all okay. He was a little worried, because they've been caught up at the hospital for so long."

"We're fine," Mattie told her, but dropped her voice to ask, "But what about Mom? Is she okay? Why is it taking so long? It's not serious, is it?"

"I honestly don't know," Harriet regretfully told her, "Harm only spoke to me briefly. He said they were waiting on some tests then they'd see the doctor again. But that was all. I'm sure if it had been anything serious, he'd have said."

"Yeah," Mattie nodded, but knew that this was unlikely. If something was really wrong, her Dad would tell them all in person. That wasn't the sort of news to deliver over the phone.

"Where are the kids?" Harriet asked.

"In the back yard," Mattie told her, "We're doing some work that Dad was planning to do today. That way they won't have anything to worry about, once they come home."

Harriet smiled; the kids were so thoughtful, even when they were this worried.

"I hope you didn't leave them in charge of the lawnmower or something," she laughed.

"No," Mattie laughed for the first time that morning, "I don't think watering cans are too dangerous. The lawn will have to wait to get mowed, because Mom and Dad would freak if they knew I had used it when they weren't here."

"I'm sure," Harriet smiled and peeked out through the sliding door.

"Hey Tieg, Ty!" Mattie called out to the children, "Look who is here!"

"Auntie Harriet!" they came running in.

Harriet smiled and hugged them both, touched that they would be so happy to see her, when they were waiting so eagerly for their parents to get home.

"Hey, you two," she greeted them, "You big sister tells me that you're doing an excellent job on the garden. What have you been doing?"

"Well," Tiegan told her, "we were watering the plants…"

"But then we got bored and played on the tire swing, instead!" Tyler grinned.

Harriet laughed and gave the children the cookies that she had brought with her.

"Do you guys want me to cook you anything for lunch?"

"I was just going to heat up some baked beans and pour them on top of toast," Mattie told her.

"How about I give you some help?" Harriet volunteered.

"Thanks," Mattie smiled, "that would be great."

Harm stroked the hair back off his wife's face as they waited for the doctor to return. The nurse had been in fifteen minutes before to check Mac out and had left silently again, without comment.

"Colonel, Captain," they both jumped at the voice of the doctor, who was behind a large portable ultrasound system, "I'm so sorry this has taken so long, but we're ready to proceed with the ultrasound examination, now. You wouldn't believe how many people were in line for this machine…"

Harm did have some idea, he knew that it was used for examining patients other than those who were pregnant, but he still didn't understand why it had taken so long.

As they waited, the machine was all hooked up and the settings adjusted. The doctor then asked Mac to lift her gown up and the bed sheets down. After spreading gel around, he began to run the wand over her lower abdomen and stared at the monitor carefully.

Harm concentrated on his wife, who looked as panicked as she had when they had first realized that she was bleeding, earlier that morning. The long day had served to down-grade it to shock. But now, it was back full-force and Harm could likewise feel the panic obstructing his throat. It's going to be okay," he managed to choke out, before the doctor spoke up.

"Well," he told them, "I'm getting a pretty clear picture, here. Would the two of you like to see?"

Mac looked to Harm and he to her, communicating wordlessly.

"Yeah…okay," Mac nodded, hesitantly to the doctor.

They watched as he turned the monitor towards them. At first it was only a grey blur. They couldn't figure out what they were looking at. But as Mac continued to absorb it, it began to resemble those that she had looked at during her treatment for the endometriosis. The contours were familiar…except for one, a small orb that was pulsing.

"Wait!" Mac whispered, "Is that…what is that? Is it…"

"What you think it is?" the doctor finished the thought, "Yeah, that is a strong, healthy heartbeat."

Harm gasped, quietly.

"The baby's still there?" he stammered, "It's okay, I mean…but what about the bleeding?"

"It happens during pregnancy, sometimes," the doctor told them, "It wasn't too heavy, so it might just be due to implantation or hormone increases affecting the cervix or any number of things. But it was light and it has completely stopped now. Also, the baby seems healthy. I'd estimate gestation at about the seventh week or so."

"Healthy…Thank God," Mac smiled, trying to keep back the tears as she felt Harm grip her hand, 'I must admit, that was the last thing I was expecting to hear, today!"

"I know these things are very scary," the doctor reassured her, "but the scan indicates that everything is okay, at this stage. Please try not to worry. I'm going to write up a prescription for you, for several things, but the best advice I can give you is to take it easy for a while. Complete bed rest for at least three days…avoid any heavy lifting and just try to get plenty of rest. I take it you work, Colonel?"

"Yes," Mac nodded, "at the US embassy."

"Well, I'm going to give you a doctors note for your CO, recommending that you take some time off. I'd advise nothing less than two weeks, just to be on the safe side, but these are merely precautions, you understand. Your scan indicates that everything is going well."

"Thank you, doctor, Thank you so much!" Harm thanked the man, thinking that he had never been so glad that Mac had been told to take it easy.

Once the man had left, Harm and Mac looked at each other with a new spark in their eyes.

"Wow!"

"Oh wow!" Mattie exclaimed, quietly, "This was unexpected…Wonderful, but unexpected…"

"No kidding!" Harm smiled, softly, "But are you okay with this?"

All three of them just stared back at him, Mattie trying to say something, but with no luck.

"We want all three of you to know," Mac spoke up, to reassure them all, "no matter what, once the baby arrives, we're going to love all of you just the same. Just like we love all of you equally, now."

Mattie took a second to digest this then nodded her head in understanding. Of course they would. They had proven that when they had begun fostering Tiegan and Tyler. They had proven it when she had had her accident. Mac was there to support Harm then, and also, later on, was there to support Mattie. They didn't have to bring her with them to London, when they had gotten their transfer papers, they could have just left her behind and begun a new life together. She had no doubt that they now loved her immensely, even more so than they had when they had all arrived in the UK. There was no reason why that would change, even now that they were having a child of their own. They had more than proven this to her over the past couple of years.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I understand…and I'm really happy for you both!"

She hugged her parents then turned to her younger siblings, who looked more at ease, now that they had seen this good example from their big sister.

"Isn't this going to be exciting?" she asked them, "You're both going to be a big brother and sister!"

"But I'm already a big brother," Tyler pointed out.

"By less than a month…by 24 days!" Tiegan objected.

"Okay," Mattie quickly broke in, "That's just about even, isn't it? And so now you're a big brother and a little brother…just like Tiegan; she's a big sister and a little sister."

The children seemed to forget their argument and instead smiled at her, then at their Mum and Dad.

"Can I call Chloë and tell her?" Tiegan requested.

"No, I want to," Tyler argued.

"Hey," Harm broke in, faking (badly) being stern, "I'm going to tell her; I'm the man of the family…"

"She's my 'little sister'," Mac laughed, "Why don't I get to tell her?"

"Guys, guys," Mattie broke in, "It's important that we don't fight about this…so I'll tell Chloë!"

Everyone broke into loud laughter as they all scrambled for the cordless phone.

Harm jolted awake at the feeling of cramping in his arm.

"Oww, oww!" he cursed, quietly.

The sensation, while not quite painful, was unbelievably irritating. Like tickling, you couldn't just lie there and put up with it. But the reason his arm was cramping was because Mac was laying her head on it and he couldn't just pull it out from under her head. He gently tried to move her head without waking her up, but was unsuccessful.

"Hmm? Harm? What is it?" she asked, now fully awake, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Angel," Harm apologized to her, kissing her softly, "I was trying to get my arm back without waking you up. I just can't feel it, is all…"

"Are you implying that I have a big head, squid?" Mac narrowed her gaze at him, "Because I think we both know that you're the former naval aviator with an ego the size of Texas…"

"Easy," Harm moved to placated her, "That's not what I meant at all…I…I …what I meant was, my weak, puny arms just aren't as muscled as they used to be, that's all…"

Mac laughed, "You'd better believe it, sailor. Marine can beat Navy, any day of the week. Let me hear you say, 'Ooh-rah!' C'mon, squid, say it…Ooh-rah!"

"Excuse me," Harm objected, "May I remind you that I played a very important part in getting us into the position we now find ourselves! Me and my guys!"

"I'm the one who's carrying this baby," Mac laughed, teasing him, "You provided sperm…BIG DEAL!"

"Big Deal! It was a huge deal, Mac!" Harm spluttered, "Why, I'm…I'm…"

A huge grin spread across his face as 'divine inspiration' hit him.

Mac simply watched him as his expression became cocky.

"What?" she asked, but he said nothing, "Really! You're what?"

"I'm the Daddy!"

Mac laughed loudly and shook her head.

"No way…"

"Oh yeah!" Harm exclaimed, "You know it…I know it…I'm the Daddy, I'm the Daddy, I'm the…!"

Mac cut him off by smacking him on the arm.

"Yeah, and now the whole neighborhood knows it. Thanks, we'll probably have all of the kids in here, now…"

Her assessment proved to be correct, when they heard a quiet knock at the door, less than five minutes later.

"Come in!" Harm called, both of them smiling, Harm sheepishly.

Tiegan, Tyler and Mattie ran in and jumped onto the bed. (Well, the younger two did. Mattie walked over sedately then settled beside Harm, on the edge of the bed.)

"You three are awake awfully late," Mac commented.

"Couldn't sleep," Tiegan told her, cuddling in.

"Too excited," Tyler added, as he snuggled between his sister and his dad.

"This is going to be an awful long eight months, if you're going to be too excited to sleep," Harm grinned, putting an arm around his son, on one side, and his older daughter, on the other.

"Hopefully, the novelty will wear off, sometime soon, or we're not going to get any sleep for the next two years!" Mac laughed, wrapping her younger daughter in her arms.

However, despite what she had said, all five of them were asleep within fifteen minutes, even with the cramped conditions.

The End

AN: Sorry, I know I usually steer away from anything too sappy and mushy, but I just had to include some of it in the final part! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
